Changes  New Beginnings
by vonnie836
Summary: Dean is frantic, Sam is gone and Bobby is shocked, what's going on? Spoilers up to 6.11, AU
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so here is the start of my newest project. A special thank you and credit to Hot Show, who came up with the plot bunny and pitched it to me. I loved the idea, but have to admit that I was reluctant for a while, like half an hour, as I didn't know if I could write this. Well, she had so many ideas and I came up with so many of myself that I just have to go for this. So I hope you will like it, just try a couple chapters. Anyway, I also have to introduce and give credit to my new self-proclaimed editor (yes, she doesn't like to be called beta), my daughter Shelby. Please do me a favor and read her note in the end, she will be tickled pink. Thank you for listening to my rambling and on to the story._

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me!

Warning: Spoilers up to 6.11, this story is AU.

**Changes – New Beginnings**

Bobby Singer grumbled. He wasn't happy at all. The dusting of snow the local news predicted yesterday morning had turned into a whopping 20 inches before midnight. Although it was no longer snowing, heavy winds had blown the snow to mounts up to six feet in certain places, which meant he would have to clear at least part of the drive in order to move old man Miller's '54 Chevy truck into the garage. He'd promised the old man last night that he would take a look at the engine this morning. Even if he wouldn't want to work on it, he still would have cleaned the classic truck and moved it inside. It was in tip top shape and the eighty-eight year old had owned it since it had been brand new. The salvage yard owner could appreciate the attachment the senior citizen had to it. It actually reminded him of a certain Impala, whose owner treated her better than he did many of his women. Still, this didn't mean he had to be happy about having to get up early and moving almost two feet of snow.

"Stupid South Dakota winters, should have moved to Florida when I had the chance."

Still grumbling, he moved over to the counter to fill his empty coffee cup again. It was colder than hell out there and maybe the hot brew would keep him feeling at least a little bit warmer. Picking up the carafe, he almost dropped it to the floor when a loud thunder-like noise startled him at the same time as a light brighter than that of the sun flooded through the window. Even while shielding his eyes, the experienced hunter reached for the shot gun he kept on top of the refrigerator.

After listening for a moment, he moved towards the front of the house, noticing his current watch dog lying motionless on his side on the carpet. Usually the German shepherd, who listened to the name of Stanford, Sam came up with the ridiculous name and Bobby didn't have the heart to change it, was not allowed inside the house. Yet during these blizzard-like conditions, which brought wind chills of -30 F with them, even a watch dog didn't belong outside. Alarmed by the stillness of the dog, he paused for a moment, moving on only after seeing the steady rise and fall of the animal's chest. Taking only enough time to pull on his coat, yet without ever laying down his weapon, he opened the door. In a schooled manner he made his way outside, ignoring the immediate sting of frost hitting his exposed skin as he allowed his adrenaline rush to warm him. Making sure to look in all directions and to make as little noise as possible, he looked around. Something was definitely not right here. Holding on to the gun just a little bit tighter, he continued , stopping right before turning the corner and pressing against the wall of the house.

For a moment he listened, yet there was no sound to be heard and it was dark, except of the light coming from inside the house. Finally he moved around, the gun trained toward the back door. What he saw made him stop in his tracks, his hunter instincts holding him back for only a moment before he raced towards the door.

SN SN SN SN SN

The door of the motel room slammed shut with a loud bang at the same time as Dean threw the car keys on the table. He was tired and frustrated. Right now he wanted nothing more than sleep for the next twenty-four hours. Knowing he wouldn't be able to rest anyway, he settled for a hot shower instead. Peeling his clothes off on his way to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stepped under the hot stream. As the water cascaded over his athletic body, he allowed the warmth to relax him, yet as he did so, his thoughts floated back to the events that brought him here.

After Sam jumped into the cage, he had tried really hard to keep his promise and live a normal life. With Lisa and Ben's help he had almost succeeded. Almost, because deep down he knew that even if his brother wouldn't have come back soulless and wouldn't have allowed him to get turned into a vampire, it wouldn't have worked anyhow. He wanted a family, but without Sam he felt empty. If his brother couldn't share in his happiness, then it meant nothing. He knew sooner or later he would have left and gone back to hunting, eventually getting killed by one of the creatures he hunted or drowned in a bottle of whiskey in some dirty motel room.

Being with Sam for the last three months had turned into utter disaster. There wasn't even a second of peace for him, as the only thing this person had in common with his little brother was his looks. They were like complete polar opposites; RoboSam hadn't given a bit about others, not even him, while the real Sam had always put others before himself. But it hadn't been surprising, not really, as this Sam had lost any and all ability to experience emotions. Without remorse or even the slightest doubts and above the physical need for sleep, he had become the perfect hunter, at least in the eyes of some people. If nothing else, this had been exactly what had made Dean understand that all the 'flaws' his little brother had been prone to in the past. Things like asking questions first, seeing things in various shades of gray and being able to relate to the victims they had dealt with on a daily basis, had really been what had made him a first class hunter and more than anything, the awesome little brother he had been.

Damn, he had really tried to keep track of whatever RoboSam had done, but how could someone keep up with another who never got tired? So getting Sam's soul back had become his main goal in life, had been the reason why he had put up with working for Crowley, at least until it had once again been proven that demons lie and the new king of hell had never possessed the power to make his brother whole again. If Cas wouldn't have fried the bastard right then, he would have loved to make him suffer before killing him. As it had been, he had tried to find other ways and even after finding out that returning Sam's soul would likely drive his brother insane, he hadn't been able to let go. Having to visit a drooling, mumbling Sammy in a mental institute was preferable to a soulless killer living by his side. As long as his brother's soul was in hell, he would be tortured for eternity, even after his body would die. Sam's soul reunited with his body at least would give him the hope that maybe one day, after death, he would be healed and complete again.

RoboSam had actually been on board with the soul retrieving mission, at least in the beginning, but after overhearing Cas telling Dean it would likely fry his brother's brain getting this particular piece of himself back and Crowley basically confirming it, he had run scared. How ironic was it that this seemed to be the only thing Sam and his soulless self had in common, not the running scared part, as the likelihood that the fear this one was capable of experiencing was anything more than animal instinct was close to nothing, but the ability to always hear things which weren't meant for his ears.

So like always, things had gotten even more complicated after that, because trying to find a different way of getting Sam's soul back, while at the same time keeping Cas off his back, who had continued to tell him how wrong his crusade was and also making sure his brother wouldn't do anything stupid, was a lot more than any one person would be able to handle.

Still, he had tried. He had even toyed with an idea for a while and eventually had contacted Death, which hadn't been as easy one would think, as usually one's contact with Death was also one's end of life. But with the help of an old friend of John's, he had finally done it. He had made a deal with the Horseman and had epically failed at his part of it. Not just that, coming back to Bobby's place, he had found RoboSam on the verge of killing their surrogate father. After knocking him out and tying him up, he had taken a moment to patch Bobby up and it had only taken those few minutes for Sam to somehow get loose and disappear into thin air.

Dean had known right then he couldn't just let this emotionless super hunter run around and wreak havoc. So he had called Castiel to work his mojo and protect Bobby and then had taken off to find Sam. Yet it had become painfully obvious to him how little he knew this soulless freak of a brother. He always had been able to track Sammy and find him eventually, because the kid had been so easy to read. Even though it had gotten a little more difficult after he had experienced hell and Sam had gotten addicted to the demon blood, he still had known him better than he had given himself credit for. Now though, he had no idea where Sam had gone to. He had looked everywhere Sammy would have gone and had even contacted Samuel Campbell to find any clues where this Sam would go, yet over the last two weeks he hadn't been able to even find a trace of him. If he didn't know better, he would think that hell reclaimed the body to reunite it with its tortured soul.

The coolness of the water brought him out of his thoughts and he turned off the shower. Wrapping a towel around his lean body, he picked up his clothes on his way and threw them on the bed before putting on a clean set. Still buttoning his shirt, his cell beeped once, telling him there was a voice mail waiting for him. Peeling it out of the pocket of his dirty jeans, he punched the speed button and replayed the message.

"_Dean, where are you? I need you to call me as soon as you get this."_

The older Winchester disconnected and hit another button, effectively dialing the number of the salvage yard owner. The other end was picked up before it ever rang through; telling him there definitely was something seriously wrong.

"Bobby…"

The man on the other end didn't let him continue, _"Listen, I needed you to get here yesterday!"_

"What's…"

"_No time for questions, boy, just get here."_

With that the connection ended, leaving him with even more worry than before.

SN SN SN SN SN

He made the ten hour drive to Singer Salvage in seven, holding back his desire to call the older hunter more times than he could count on two hands. He knew that if Bobby didn't take the time to fill him in right away, he wouldn't get an answer now either. Instead he concentrated on driving. It didn't hold back the thoughts of what might have happened though. As a hunter there were more than enough possibilities swirling around his head, yet as the brother of one soulless Sam Winchester he couldn't help but fear the worst.

Ten minutes from his destination he pulled over and got out of the car. Walking back to the trunk, he opened the secret compartment and pulled out a silver dagger and several rounds made from consecrated iron. He stuffed the rounds in his pocket where they joined the salt ones already there, then slipped the dagger into the back of his belt beside his gun. Finally, he added a bottle of holy water before slamming the lid shut and returning to the driver's seat to get back on the road.

The moment he entered into the drive of the salvage yard, he turned off the engine and catlike slipped out, drawing his gun and cocking it in one smooth motion. Carefully he moved towards the house, until he got to the steps to the front porch. There he paused and looked around, never lowering his weapon.

The moment he put his foot on the first step, the door to the house opened, instinctively making him train the gun on the man appearing in the doorway.

"Put that thing away, you idjit" Bobby growled, "You could have killed me!"

Dean lowered it somewhat, but never put it away, "Damn it Bobby, what's going on? You make me drive here like a bat outta hell and now you tell me nothing happened."

The older man looked at him for a moment, then said, "Why don't you come in, it's freezing out here and I don't need all that cold air to get in." He waited for the other hunter to pass him, before closing the door.

Dean walked to the couch, but instead of sitting down, he turned, "Okay, so are you going to tell me now, or do we continue this guessing game?"

"It ain't that easy, boy."

"Why not? It's Sam, isn't it?"

Bobby looked down, uncomfortably fiddling with his sleeve. "I found something…or should I say it found me." He took a breath and opened his mouth to continue, when a high pitched wailing from the library interrupted him.

Dean stared at him with disbelieve, "You gotta be kidding me, a baby? What is it? Shifter? Changeling? Something else?"

"Ahem, not really" Was all the older man said, once again ogling his sleeve like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Not really? So what else could it be?"

"Damn boy, it's a baby!"

"It's a ba…" Dean interrupted himself, "Wait, did you just say it's a baby? A normal human baby?"

"Yeah, you idjit, it's a normal human baby, well almost."

During the next second the expression on the older Winchester's face change from shocked disbelief to one of utter amusement.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Bobby!" He laughed, tears running down his face.

"I don't, you brainless fool, it's not mine." The grizzled hunter waited until he had at least some of his surrogate son's attention, "…it's yours!"

TBC

* * *

_Hope you will stick with me. Things are not quite the way they seem, so give the next chapter a chance before you give your final judgment. Let me know what you think. Hugs, Vonnie_

**From the editor's desk: "This little lady has a huge habit to add in lots of commas and run-ons. Excuse anything I may have missed. Anyways, you should all go get some cream soda and popcorn while reading next time. It makes your experience very enjoyable! With lots of lovely love love, Shelby :P**


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is the Chapter 2. Hope you will like it and stick with me after this. Like always, please let me know what you think and also, read the editior's note in the end. It will make my daughter's day. Hugs, Vonnie_

_

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
_

"I don't, you brainless fool, it's not mine." The grizzled hunter waited until he had at least some of his surrogate son's attention, "…it's yours!"

Dean gave him a look of utter confusion, "Mine…, wait…, no…" He stammered, "No, how…?

"Idjit…"

Misinterpreting the remark, he continued, "Don't answer that! I mean, it's just not possible, I haven't been with anyone since Lisa and I would know…, at least I think I would."

He continued to ramble on for a moment, until Bobby interrupted him.

"Dean, stop and listen. It's yours, but not in that way."

Okay, now you're bullshitting me, what other way is there?" He asked.

Instead of answering him, the older hunter went into the library, just to reappear with a screaming bundle wrapped in a blanket. Putting the infant into the younger man's arms, a surprised gasp escaped both of them, when the crying almost immediately seized.

Afraid to look down, Dean kept his eyes locked on his fatherly friend. Bewilderment still written in the green orbs, the other hunter could now also see something like panic in them.

"Look at him!" Getting no reaction, he repeated, "Dean, look at him, now!"

Reluctant the older Winchester followed the order and carefully undid the blanket. A small hand reached out and grabbed hold of his thumb, fingers so delicate, they looked like they could break at any moment, wrapping around it and holding on to it with surprising strength, while a pair of big dark eyes demanded his full attention, not letting go until the received it.

A shiver ran through the young hunter, his knees starting to buckle and it was only due to Bobby's presence of mind, who pulled the chair from the close by desk behind him that he landed on it instead of on the floor. Yet even though he wasn't in control of his own body, he kept his arms securely wrapped around the child, only releasing it when he felt the other man taking it from him.

"Get your head down between your legs, you're hyperventilating, couldn't handle you passing out on me now, idjit." Even the grumpiness couldn't disguise the obvious concern in the older man's voice.

Giving the older Winchester a moment, the junk man held on to the baby, rocking it and walking around, when it started crying again. He was surprised though, when Dean suddenly stood in front of him.

"He is probably hungry. Do you have what he needs?"

"Cas helped me out with the necessities. Couldn't exactly take the baby anywhere in this weather, heater not working right and no car seat and all."

"Go get a bottle ready, I'll take him till then." Dean scooped the little one in his arms again.

A sudden flashback to a time too long ago to really remember had him touch the small mouth with his index finger. He wasn't disappointed, when the screaming ceased and lips opened and started to suck on the digit. It lasted only a second though, before the finger was rejected and the wailing resumed.

"Never could fool you!" He scrubbed his free hand over his face, than shook his head, "What am I saying, this got to be some kind of hoax."

"It is not a deception!"

"God…" Startled, the hunter turned around.

"No, it is me, Castiel." The angel stated.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

"You told me not to, but I wasn't sneaking, I have been standing here for some time."

"What…" Dean started, but thought better of it and just shrugged his shoulders in exasperation, "Never mind, just tell me what's going on here."

"You better sit down, as you do look a little bit pale!" The heavenly messenger guided the young man towards the couch and waited until he settled there. Pointing at the weeping infant, he continued, "We might want to wait until he is no longer dissatisfied, unless you want me to put him to sleep right now."

Castiel reached out for the little beings forehead, yet was stopped by Dean's arm coming protectively between him and the child.

"No, all he needs is food."

"As you wish, I will wait then." The angel sat down, while curiously staring at the young man, making Dean more than just a little uncomfortable. He was glad when Bobby appeared with a baby bottle in his hand and saved him.

"Should I ask where you come from?" He looked at the angel then ignored him, when Cas started to answer. "Here, see if the temperature is okay for him."

"It is" The angel interrupted.

"What?"

"The temperature, it is alright!" He explained.

Not even bothering to ask how he knew, Dean supported the baby's head and touched the nipple of the bottle to its mouth. Instantly the lips parted to take the silicon contraption in and within second almost desperate sounding sucking noises could be heard. He let it go on for a minute, before pulling the bottle away.

Readjusting the infant in his arms, he soothed, "Slow down, you'll make yourself sick if you keep this up," while smiling at the tiny head moving around in search of the source of nourishment, while the red lips continued the motion and eagerly sucked the nipple back in, when they had the opportunity.

Ten minutes later the young man pulled the bottle away again, this time picking the baby up and putting it over his shoulder.

"Here, let me put this over your shirt, he seems to have a tendency to regurgitate half of what he takes in. I can also tell you that he is probably going to fall asleep now and wake up in another half hour to have some more." Bobby allowed the younger hunter to lift the baby, before he put a clean towel for protection over his shoulder.

Slightly shaken by what his friend just told him, Dean looked at Castiel and said, "Okay, so tell me exactly what you know!"

"It appears that when Sam left, it wasn't willingly but rather under duress." The angel started to explain.

"What…, wait, what are you talking about?" The older Winchester interrupted.

The supernatural being looked at him with confusion written all over his face, "I am sorry Dean, I did not realize you didn't understand my words."

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just… Oh never mind, just go on." He finally said, knowing that the other wouldn't understand.

"If you want me to, I could rephrase my words though, if you that would make you understand better."

"Noooo!" Bobby and Dean cried out in unison, knowing where it would lead, if they would allow this.

Again the angel gazed at them with confusion, yet eventually moved on.

"I found out Death took your brother and tried to re-soul him."

"Tried?"

"Yes, it did not work. As I predicted, Sam's soul was too damaged for it to be taken out of hell and returned to a normal life. The moment it was back in Sam's body, he started to have major seizure and only because Death removed it as fast as he did, was there no major damage."

Dean swallowed hard; the words making him feel like he got hit head on by a truck. Yet he didn't say anything, just continued to rub the back of the small infant on his shoulder and stare at Castiel.

"The Horseman has connections and knows things that even the highest angels don't have access to." For a brief moment disappointment and sadness painted the heavenly beings voice, before it returned to its usual matter of factness. "He found a solution to the problem."

"So what does that mean?" Dean threw in slightly impatient.

"It means he talked to God and my father took on Sam's problem and solved it in a way only he could."

For a long minute the room was quiet and the silence hung heavy in the air. In the end the younger hunter found his voice first, "You gotta be kidding me. God? After all this time? Why would he intervene now?"

"I do not know, what I do know is that the plans of my father are very mysterious and beyond understanding. It is only due to my longevity that I have been able to see the results of those plans and can tell you that they are for the good of his children. Although," He shook his head, "these past few years have been the greatest mystery yet."

Noting the expectation on the face of the man he considered his friend, the angel continued. "There was no way to return Sam's soul into his adult body, as any wall Death attempted to put up to retain the memories of hell was instantly destroyed by the onslaught of the horrors your brother experienced in the cage."

He paused for a moment and it was obvious he struggled with how to tell the truth without being his usual blunt self. The two years he spent with the Winchesters had not left him untouched, although the last few months, which had kept him busy, fighting the war on the heavenly front, had taken some of his new sensitivity away again.

"In order to protect Sam from the memories of hell, all of his memories had to be taken away and his mind had to regress to status quo. The choice was between an infant mind in an adult body, never able to learn, as the memories of hell would have returned with the increase of knowledge and an infant mind in an infant body. My father decided to give Sam a new start and with a chance to live without knowledge of the past and especially of hell."

Although he knew the end result before Castiel even started his tale, Dean was still reeling from hearing the truth. In typical Winchester vise he had managed to push it away until there was no way around it. Seeing the infant immediately brought back memories he thought were too far away to ever remember and the moment the tiny human held on to his finger the memory of a newborn Sammy doing the same to his four year old self sealed the deal. Bobby mentioning the infant's behavior after being fed only enforced what he already knew. Yet it was so easy to live in denial, even when the facts were screaming you in the face.

How was he supposed to deal with this? He wanted his little brother back and he wanted him back whole. Well, if he was honest, he got what wanted; although not exactly the way he wanted it.

"So," He finally pulled himself together enough to look at the angel, "this is permanent?"

"That depends how you see it?" Castiel answered.

"I mean, there is no way to get the old Sam back?"

"You are right, but Sam will have a chance to grow up into the person he used to be, yet without the load he carried in the past. This is the gift my father bestowed on him."

Dean gently lifted the baby off his shoulder and laid it in his arm, his eyes resting on the tiny being that was his brother. A smile played around his mouth. He still wasn't sure what to think of it, but the fact was, this was Sammy. There was no going back, no changing things and in a case like this, Winchesters did what Winchesters were best at, accept what they couldn't change but did their darn best to change everything else.

"Okay Sammy, I promise, no matter what, I'll do everything in my power to make things better for you."

"Yeah, you're not alone in this boy; kid will need a granddad to be there for him too." Bobby's voice was rough from trying to hide his emotions.

Dean's attempt to control his own feelings failed miserably, yet he was saved by a sudden grunting from the newborn. For a long moment the tiny face turned beet red, eye lids squeezed together, before the features relaxed back in sleep.

"Alright, Grandpa, you're ready to change this diaper? By Sammy standards it got to be close to overflowing right now." Dean laughed, holding the little one out to Bobby, who mumbled something about needing to make coffee or something before disappearing into the kitchen, while Castiel sat by with a perplexed expression.

TBC

* * *

_From the editor: It seems the author really likes adding in commas. Please forgive her, she's German and Germans must really like commas. Anyways, I did my best to proofread this chapter as I went along. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone who put this on alert or favorite and for the anonymous reviews. I appreciate every single one. On with the story._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

After spending a nearly sleepless night feeding and diapering his seemingly constantly screaming baby brother, Dean was happy when morning came and with it the scent of coffee, bacon, and eggs from the kitchen. After taking a last look at the baby, who now was peacefully sleeping in the large laundry basket, which Bobby had turned into a makeshift basinet until they could get a real one, he shuffled into the other room and sat down at the table. Gratefully he received the steaming cup that the older hunter handed him and took a large gulp, not caring that he almost burned his mouth in the process.

"Tough night?"

"Man, I didn't remember that part." The younger man responded.

"Couldn't be because you were only a little tike then and had a set of parents to take care of the kid?" Bobby grinned.

"Yeah, maybe. By the time I started taking care of Sammy at night, kid was a bit older and for the first few months our days and nights were so mixed up anyway that it didn't matter." He mused, then continued, "Woo, you wouldn't believe it, but right now it feels all I did last night was pouring formula in the top and cleaning it up on the bottom. Must have gone through six diapers."

For a moment it was quiet as Bobby filled a plate with food and handed it to Dean. Finally he said, "You know, I'm by far no expert in these things, but somehow six diapers in one night seems an awful lot for a little guy like that."

"You think something is wrong with him?" All tiredness was suddenly forgotten as his big brother senses started to go into high alert.

"As I said, I'm no expert. What do I know about babies?"

"No, you're right. It doesn't sound right. Think we need to take him to a doctor?" The young man stood, ready to check on his brother.

"Why don't we ask Cas? I'm sure he can handle fixing whatever is wrong with the little guy, if something is wrong at all. He fixed bigger problems than…"

"Castiel!" Dean calling out for the angel interrupted the other man before he could finish. "Come on Cas, I need you here, right now. Something is wrong with Sammy." Not seeing the trench-coated being appear, he called his name again, this time almost panicked.

"Dean, I came as fast as I could. Is your brother injured?" Castiel materialized in Dean's personal space.

Jerking back slightly the hunter didn't lose a beat, "I need you to check Sammy, I think there is something wrong with him. He dirtied six diapers last night and come to think of it, he really was crying a lot too."

The angel wanted to scold the human for calling him away from important heavenly business for such a triviality but suddenly felt touched by the love and concern his friend showed. At the same time he knew that little ones were very fragile and sometimes only the slightest imbalance could wreak havoc on their immature systems.

"I will check on him right away!"

Turning, he walked into the library, closely followed by the two men. He gently lifted the sleeping infant out of the basket. Holding him in one arm, he lightly put his hand on his abdomen and closed his eyes. For a moment he stood there without moving then a glow seemed to move from his hand into the small belly beneath it. Opening his eyes again, he tenderly placed a kiss on Sammy's forehead before placing him back into his bed.

Seeing the worried faces of his friends he explained, "Nothing serious, just an intolerance to the formula. I fixed him, but you will need to buy a soy based formula until he is a little older. He will outgrow it eventually."

Dean rubbed his forehead then said, "You know, I remember something about that. We were staying in this motel and dad had gone out for some groceries. I think Sammy was maybe eight or nine months old. We were out of formula and dad though Sammy would be fine until he got back, told me if he got hungry to let him chew on some crackers. Somehow it took him longer than planned to get back."

"Nothing surprising there!" Bobby threw in, knowing well that during the first year after his wife died, John had spent a lot of time drinking. The young father had confessed that many of his grocery runs had ended in some bar, although he had always returned to his boys before being too far gone.

"Anyway, Sammy wouldn't quit screaming and finally the woman that had the room beside us came over. She had a little boy about Sammy's age and so she let me have some of his formula for him. The reason I remember is because when dad finally returned, he got all upset when I told him. He said something about Sammy needing a special formula and he would get sick. Thing is, he never did. So after that, dad started to buy this other formula that was much cheaper, because he said Sammy didn't need the expensive stuff any longer."

"Maybe this is the same thing? Guess it doesn't matter. As long as you feed him that soy stuff, he should be fine, right?" Bobby looked at the angel.

"I am certain he will be!" Castiel said, before adding, "I will go and get you the new formula."

He disappeared but was back only an instant later, holding a can in one hand and an infant car seat in the other. Setting the formula on the table, he held out the seat to the older Winchester, who looked at him with confusion.

"You will need this to take your brother with you when you go to town." he explained.

"How did you know?" Dean questioned.

"It is easy to see that you will not leave him out of your view after everything that has happened." The angel put the carrier into the younger man's hands and was gone before Dean could answer.

Looking at the contraption for a moment, he said, "Maybe we should finish breakfast before Sammy wakes up. I'll feed and change him when he is ready and then take him with me to buy a few things."

"Better make some more coffee then. I bet you'll need it." Bobby grumbled, already on his way to the kitchen.

SN SN SN SN SN

Two hours later found the two men pushing a shopping cart fitted with an infant seat around Toys-R-Us. Actually Dean was pushing the cart, while Bobby moved up and down the aisles, trying to decide which they should buy – a crib or a basinet? It was his idea to come here in the first place, as Dean, although aware the place existed, didn't know they carried anything else but toys. It didn't take him long to find out different, though, as the section with furniture and everything else baby related was clearly marked the moment they entered. How the junk yard man knew was beyond him; however, Bobby always seemed to be full of surprises.

"What'd ya think of that one?" The older man pointed at a crib that looked like it was made from oak and the pictures fastened to it showed it was convertible into a toddler bed later on.

"How about a play pen? Sammy used to sleep in one when he was little…the first time. You could fold it and put it in the trunk and kept him safe during the day too." Dean said, surprised by the other man's enthusiasm.

"Alright, we get it and the changing table that goes with it."

"Wait, why do we need a changing table?"

Bobby gave him an exasperated look, "If you think you're changing dirty diapers on my kitchen table or my desk, you're sadly mistaken."

Holding his hands up the younger man said, "Hey wouldn't think of it, I just never thought we needed all that fancy stuff."

Instead of answering, the salvage yard owner handed him two pieces of paper, explaining that they would receive the items at checkout. He went on to pick up another one for a playpen that was medium blue and had colorful bears and bunnies painted all over the bottom.

"Don't you think this is a bit much?" Dean wondered while looking at the prices displayed on the papers.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Never had the chance to do this for any kids of my own and your daddy wouldn't let me either, so it's about time I get the chance to do it."

The younger man studied his friend's expression and suddenly realized how much this meant to the man that was more like a father to both of them.

Nodding quietly, he said, "Is there anything else you want to buy here? I thought if it's alright, we could run over to WalMart and buy formula, diapers, and stuff like that over there."

"Just a couple more things. Let's see here." Bobby took his ball cap off and scratched his head then while replacing it, looked around, "Ah, there it is."

Walking into another aisle, he returned a moment later with a padded baby bath tub filled with several hooded towels and extra soft wash cloths. Setting the things in the cart, Dean noted that there was also a yellow rubber duck sitting in between the towels and cloths.

"Isn't he a little small for that one?" He questioned.

"That one is for you. I remember you used to love playing with one and squeezing it until it squeaked really loud." Bobby answered, grinning at the suspiciously reddish tinge that flooded the younger man's face.

"I only did it because Sammy got a kick out of it." He hurried to say, pushing the cart in the direction of the check out.

Bobby paid for their acquisitions while Dean wrapped Sammy into the blanket and carried him out to the car, happy that the baby was still sleeping. Securing the infant in its seat in the back, he went around to the driver's side and drove the Impala up to the store exit where Bobby and an employee were waiting with their purchases already.

After everything was loaded into the trunk, Dean drove the three blocks over to WalMart, glad that for once the parking lot was fairly empty and they were able to find a spot close to the entrance. Although the blanket he used to cover the carrier was warm, he didn't want to expose his little brother to these freezing temperatures for any longer than necessary. No sense of risking the tiny infant getting sick.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean leaned back on the couch, gently but safely holding onto Sammy while feeding the obviously starving baby. He shook his head. The little one had slept until they'd almost made through WalMart. That's when he'd woken up and expressed in not too uncertain terms that he was very uncomfortable and needed a diaper change. To his delight, the young father/brother had found that this time it was only a very wet diaper, a fact that took the last bit of worry from him, which still had been left from when Castiel had healed the little guy. Yet the little guy hadn't been happy after that until Dean had stopped and fed him part of the bottle he had carried in his coat pocket. That had reminded him that diaper bags weren't a 'motherly thing' but rather a necessity. Half an hour later, the kid had demanded another dose from the bottle and after chugging down two ounces, exactly the same amount as before, had fallen asleep again.

Now, only one hour later, he was repeating the task again. He was glad they brought everything inside before Bobby left with the truck to pick up the crib, the one thing that they hadn't been able to fit into the trunk. At least this way he wouldn't have to leave Sammy alone, even if it would have been for only a minute or so.

He looked at the little person in his arms, noting that the sucking noises stopped and large eyes watched him intently. For a moment he was startled by the alertness in those eyes and at that very moment even the last doubt he might have still harbored in his mind was extinguished. This was Sam, his Sam.

"Hey Sammy, I wonder if this is as strange for you as it is for me? Probably not, you probably have no idea who I am."

The infant's head moved around, until the nipple of the bottle was no longer in his mouth then continued to stare at the large face above him.

"But maybe you do?" Dean suddenly wasn't so sure anymore but then tossed the thought aside, "Well, I'm Dean, you're big brother, but from now on…" He swallowed hard, "…from now on, I'm going to be your daddy."

An uncoordinated hand reached up at him and setting the bottle to the side, he held his hand out, letting the long yet oh so tiny fingers wrap around his thumb. Seemingly weak, yet still strong for a creature this small, they held on to him, dark eyes never leaving his face.

"I promise you one thing though. You will learn everything there is to know about your Uncle Sam, I'll make sure of that. And whatever happens, you'll never have to go through what he had to."

Tears started to run down the young man's face, as he realized his loss for just a split second before pushing it to the furthest corner of his mind and embraced his gain. His job had always been keeping his little brother safe and no matter how many times he had failed, this time he would make sure that this wouldn't happen. How many people wished they could go back and relive their lives with the knowledge they've gained over the years. Who knew, maybe this was his chance to do just that.

TBC

* * *

**From the editor of sort's desk: I keep over thinking things. I must start googling grammar usage. Anyways, Ms. Author-lady-dude-person is getting better on her commas. I think. I can't be sure. From what I've learned, teenager's suck at thinking so you can never be sure. Well, with lots of ushy gushy love love galore, Shelby.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and to the ones that review anonymously. I appreciated every single one. If I forgot to respond to a signed review, please forgive me, it's been crazy around here. On with the story. Hope you'll enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**_  
_

There was no way Dean Winchester expected his life would be turned upside down by something weighing 8.1 lbs and standing 21 inches. Better make that lying, because that was what Sammy did almost exclusively, unless he was held upright by either of his guardians. The last two weeks taught him different though. There was almost nothing that remained like it was before.

The older Winchester finished changing Sammy's diaper and buttoned the legs of the sleeper, before picking the baby up and walking back into the living room. Bobby had made room in a corner of the library to set the changing table in there. The playpen had found a spot in the living room, while the second bed in the bedroom usually shared by the boys had been replaced by the crib. The salvage man offered to empty out another room, yet Dean wasn't willing to spend too much time separated from his little brother, still leery that something or someone might come after the helpless infant. He preferred keeping him close, especially during the night. In the end it made it easier, as he was up at least three times with the little guy anyway.

"He finally looks happy!" Bobby smiled from his seat on the recliner.

"He better, he chucked down four ounces of formula, the most he's done in one sitting, and made me change a diaper that weighed a ton." Dean smiled.

"No wonder he doesn't seem to gain weight, he obviously lets more out than he takes in."

"You think?" He paused for a moment, pushing down an instant feeling of panic, while thinking about it then said, "Naw, his weight is fine, right Sammy?"

Sitting down, he adjusted the baby in his arm and put his face close to him. "You, little man, are doing just fine, aren't you?"

To his amazement the little mouth suddenly opened and a gurgling sound escaped from it, before pink lips curled upwards and a bright smile lit up the whole face. For a long moment, Dean could only stare at his baby brother. Finally, his expression changed into a smile just as big.

"Did you see that?" His words were directed at the older man, yet his gaze never left Sam, "Bobby, he smiled, he really smiled."

"Ya' sure it's not just gas?" Bobby asked, but the moment he leant forward to get a closer look, all doubt was taken from him.

This smile, this very first smile, toothless and new, bore all the power and innocence any smile from a young Sam Winchester had ever been known to bear.

"Guess you're right!" He admitted.

Dean didn't say anything; instead he continued to look at his little brother while quietly talking to him. Finally there was a yawn from the infant and the eyes that were focused on the man holding him started t o close. After opening them a couple more time and a final yawn, they finally remained closed.

"You want me to put him in the playpen?" Bobby offered.

"Only if you want to."

"I do" Already standing, the other man took the baby from his friend. Walking over to the pen, he bent down and gently placed the little one in it. It took only a moment for Stanford, who once again was inside due to extremely cold temperatures, to change his position from his usual spot to one close to the baby, standing in between it and the entrance. From the day of Sam's arrival in his new changed form, the dog had been very protective toward the baby. It was almost like the animal sensed how precious this little person was.

Like always, the German shepherd took a long look at Sammy before turning in all directions, like he needed to make sure there wasn't any danger and then lying down in a position that allowed him to watch the door, while still being able to keep an eye on him.

"You think he knows?" Dean lifted his head towards the dog.

"What? That this is Sammy? Wouldn't put it past him, he's accepted the little guy since day one, hasn't done that with anyone else."

Recalling his first meeting with Stanford, Dean rubbed his leg unconsciously. "I can testify to that one. He came out of nowhere, had a hold of my pant leg and dragged me to the ground before I knew it when he first met me."

"Yep," Bobby agreed, "I also seem to recall Sam crouching down, calling him away from you and petting him like he'd known him for years. I had him for barely two days and thought I needed to give him back, until it turned out Sam was the only one he was that friendly with."

"Don't remind me, it took him a week to warm up to me." The younger man shook his head then smirked, "Do you know why Sammy started calling him Stanford? He said the dog was extremely smart and knew he didn't mean him or you any harm. I kinda had my doubts about that one, but I teased him, told him that maybe the dog had been to Stanford just like him. My geeky brother decided to ask your dog, if that might be true and somehow. The way he cocked his head and how his ears went up, it seemed like he affirmed the question. So Sam decided it would be a good name for him.

Dean paused, "I told him you wouldn't like it, but he insisted that the dog was the one who chose the name."

"Can't say I was too thrilled with it, I tried to change it to something else after you guys left, but that stubborn beast wouldn't respond to any other name." Bobby sighed, "Guess it's as good a name as any, it's just a dumb animal."

He grumbled, yet the glance he threw at said dumb animal, spoke clearer than any words about how he felt. There was no doubt that Bobby Singer treated his guard dogs just a little bit better than the average junk yard dog was treated and everybody knew it too, no matter how hard he tried to hide his affection behind his gruff exterior.

Changing the subject, he asked, "So what are your plans?"

"I made an appointment with the pediatrician in town, Dr. Runez. It's tomorrow afternoon. I don't want Sammy getting behind with his vaccinations and check-ups."

Bobby looked at him for a moment, before he said, "I understand, but that's not what I meant. I was talking about your plans for raising the kid."

For a moment it was silent, only the steady breathing of the baby and an occasional sigh from Stanford could be heard.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Dean finally answered, "I don't know, get out of hunting, find a job and a place to live…There is so much to take under consideration."

Studying the man across from him for a moment, the older hunter started to talk, "Look, I want you to listen to this." Seeing Dean's lips moving, Bobby lifted his hand to stop him, "Don't, let me finish before you say anything, please!"

Only when the other nodded, did he continue, "I've been thinking about this for the last two weeks, not because it was a difficult decision but because I needed to make sure you would know I didn't jump into anything hastily. I know you want to do this right and give your brother a real life. So there is one more thing I need to know before I make my offer. Do you think Lisa would take you back and help you raise Sammy? I know she loves you and really wanted to make this work."

"No." The answer came out with little to no hesitation, "I know she loves me, but what she told me while I was under the influence of Veritas was very clear. She thinks Sam and I have a sick codependency and I never can be happy as long as my brother is around." He swallowed hard, remembering the harsh words Lisa had spoken. "I know things are different now, but her feeling towards Sam will always stand between us. I believe she would be capable to be a great mother to him, yet I don't think I'm able to share him with her, not after everything that happened. She resented my relationship with him and for heaven's sake, she probably had every right to do so, but for the longest time it was only Sammy and me and anyone that comes into my life has to be able to accept that."

Although Bobby had almost expected this, he still felt for the younger man, as he saw the incredible sadness written in the depths of the green orbs. It broke his heart that his surrogate son just didn't seem to be able to find the happiness he deserved so much. Yet for a hunter, that was almost always the way it was. Taking a deep breath, he laid out his plan, hoping that it would give the two people he loved the most what they needed.

"Okay, so here is what I suggest. You need a place to stay, a job, someone that can help you raise Sammy; I got the place, the job, and the help. The place might not be a castle, but I think it will do. It's better than most the places your daddy dragged you to. We can do some painting and cleaning up, probably need to anyway to make it safe for when the little guy starts getting around by himself. About the job, there is more than enough work here and I know anything to do with cars is right up your alley and comes only second to hunting. As for the help, well I know I've never raised any kids but took care of you guys a few times and it would be kinda nice having you guys around more permanently."

Dean listened quietly to his fatherly friend and now moved his hand over his face, hoping the older man didn't notice the single tear threatening to run down his cheek. He had been so caught up with everything that happened that he never really thought about things very clearly. Sure, he promised to raise Sammy and give him a better life this time around, but that's how far it had gone. Listening to the older man, it became clear that Bobby was way ahead of him.

"What can I say?"

"How about – 'Thank you I accept', you idjit?" Bobby said crustily in an attempt to hide his own emotions.

A slight smile appeared on the younger man's face, before he answered, "Alright, I accept and thank you, from both of us! I just hope you won't regret this at some point in the future."

"Don't worry; you'll be the first to know. There is one more thing though, what about hunting?"

"That's a tough one!" Dean admitted, "It's hard to get away from something you've done all your life, especially when you know what's out there. I just don't want Sammy having to live the same life all over again."

"House and property are protected, so not a lot to worry there, although nothing ever is foolproof. I think we both know too much about the business to retire completely, but there are other ways to help than being actively out there, putting your life on the line, like doing research and manning the phones. You know I've done it for years now anyway. We only hunt if there is a threat in the area and just to keep things safe." Bobby suggested.

Deep in thought Dean remained quiet for a while. He had always lived for the moment and never really given much thought to the future. He lived his life like there was no tomorrow, which actually had been true in so many ways. His hope had been that maybe Sam would go on, but he'd given up on that a long time ago. Even before his brother had jumped into the cage it had become clear that neither one of them was going to live to see old age, not with uncountable supernatural and quite a few human entities after them. When Sam said yes to Lucifer and went to hell, he had given up completely. If it wouldn't have been for his promise to his brother, he would have tried to get Sam out of hell or died trying. Everything that had happened since had only been a continuation of the tragedy that had been their life. This here, this little baby, his brother, was something he never expected, a chance to have a future; he needed to think things through thoroughly in order to not mess them up.

He stood and walked over to the playpen, gently picking the baby up. Cradling him in his arms, he watched the infant squirm for a moment but never open his eyes. Instead he snuggled into the hold and a tiny hand grabbed for his shirt, holding on to it and not letting go even after he settled back into sleep. Sitting back down, he looked at Bobby, who watched him with an expectant expression.

"This is all so overwhelming. I don't want Sammy to worry about the monsters in the closet or all the other evil things out there, but knowing what I do, how can I not tell him? Ignorance could kill him."

Although he didn't say it out loud, it was clear from the way he looked at the older man that he was hoping for some answers.

"Boy, you worry too damn much! Your brother is just a baby; you have plenty of time to decide how you want to play this." He glanced at the tiny being then continued, "Ya know, if this Sammy is half as smart as he was in the past, I'll bet you $ 1000 that he'll find out by himself, even if you should decide to keep things from him. Your daddy wasn't very successful in keeping things from him; although I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did."

"Yeah well, Sammy knew for quite a while before he ever said anything. But I guess you're right. We've got some time before this little guy will be curious about what's going on around him. Right now all he seems to be interested in is eating and sleeping and getting his diaper changed."

"Yeah, I know the latter is your favorite activity." Bobby teased.

"Just laugh it up, it'll be your turn soon enough."

"Not as soon as you think, I call grandpa privileges here."

"What?"

"You know, spoil the kid and give him everything he wants and then give him back to his daddy to clean up the mess." The older man grinned.

"I think that works only if you live in a separate place." Dean countered, "You gave that right up when you offered to let us live here."

"As long as we have separate bedrooms, I've got all the separation I need."

"That never held Sammy back the first time around." Dean smirked, remembering his toddler brother always finding his way into Bobby's bedroom, even when he was hardly big enough to reach the door knob.

The grizzled hunter's expression softened, when his mind wandered back to those days long past. More often than not, he had woken to a small hand stroking his beard or a warm chubby body snuggling up to him. Initially offended by the invasion of privacy, he had soon grown to miss it when the small family had left after one of their frequent visits.

"Guess I'll have to make sure my door won't be closed all the way then." He stated, laughing out loud at Dean's surprised expression, "What? I thought you know that brother of yours well enough to understand that nothing and no one can resist his puppy dog eyes."

"Yeah well, that will change this time; I know all his tricks now."

Both men laughed at that, having no doubt that knowing how Sam used his famous expression to get his way didn't mean it would prevent them for falling for it, especially because they were very aware of the fact that the kid had no idea how much power he actually had over others by using those eyes.

TBC

* * *

**From the editor-in-training's desk: Guess what guys? Vonnie's using semicolons now! My little girl's growing up *sniffles* Anyways, you all should be going "D'awww! Baby Sammy is so epically epic and adorable that I just have to favorite this story and track it. I LOVE YOU VONNIE!" Yep, now go forth and do so. -Shelby**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, this is later than I thought it would be. The explanation is in the bottom - a note from my wonderful and unpredictable editor. Thanks to all of you! Hugs, Vonnie

* * *

Sandy McNamee took the short break in between patients to catch up on her computer entries. The young receptionist usually prided herself to never fall behind, but today was unusually busy for a Wednesday. Matter of fact, if she really thought about it, things had been pretty busy all week. It probably had something to do with the time of year as she checked in more snot nosed and feverish kids than usual. Most of them were walk in or call ahead appointments which also meant their records needed to be pulled, giving her extra work by having to get them out of the archive.

She shook her head. Why did it have to get this busy just when they were changing from one computer system to another? Guess all she needed was have patience and get through it. As soon as the new system would be in place, things would be so much easier, even during times like this.

Starting her last entry, she was interrupted by the bell at the front desk.

'Darn it; please don't let it be another brat, like the seven year old I had to deal with half an hour ago!' She couldn't help think. She loved kids, wouldn't work in a pediatrician office otherwise, but that little girl really had serious issues.

Hearing the bell again she turned, her voice uncharacteristically sharp, when she asked, "Can I help you?"

"You certainly can!" The man on the other side of the counter answered, the smile on his handsome face making her irritation melt away as fast as a snowflake melted on a hot car hood, especially when he added, "Rough day?"

"Sorry, shouldn't matter! So what can I do for you?"

Listing to something only audible to him, he lifted a finger, "Give me a second."

For a moment he disappeared from her view. As she stepped up to the counter, she could see he was crouching down beside a baby carrier, unbuckling the safety harness and finally lifting a squirming infant into his arms. Standing back up, he whispered to the little one, holding it securely against his chest. The expression on his face filled with so much tenderness and love; it immediately captured her heart. Incredibly handsome and a wonderful father on top of it – the combination was something she didn't see very often. And the baby, it was probably one of the most adorable infants she ever seen, dark hair with a slight tendency to curl, big eyes and all.

"We are here to see Dr. Runez." She was brought out of her thoughts.

Blushing, she turned to the computer to log in, "Name?"

"Dean Winchester"

Checking through the list, she said, "Sorry, I can't find… Oh wait a moment." She looked at him, "I've got a Sam Winchester on here!"

This time it was him who blushed, "Sorry, yeah it's Sammy here who needs to see Dr. Runez."

The baby made a gurgling noise and immediately there was a smile on the young man's face, "Yeah right, just because daddy made a mistake, you think you have to laugh it up? Just wait till you get bigger, I'll pay you right back for it!"

There was another noise and if she wouldn't have known better, she would have thought it sounded like the child was laughing, something completely impossible, as the records in front of her indicated the little one was barely four weeks old.

Pulling herself together, she said, "I'll let the nurse know you're here. Would you just wait here? With all the cold and flu bugs going around, we don't like to keep little ones like Sam in the general waiting area too long."

"Sure." Dean responded, as he lifted the blanket wrapped bundle up to his shoulder.

Picking the phone up, Sandy notified the nurse's desk then returned to her work. Yet, instead of entering more data, she continued to watch the interaction between father and son, amazed by how comfortable the young father seemed to be with the baby. From what she observed in the past, men with infants this small were usually still fairly awkward in handling them. As a matter of fact, at this stage it was still mostly the mothers, sometimes accompanied by the fathers, who brought in the children for their well checks.

'Guess he must have a bunch of them at home already.' She thought to herself with a sigh, seeing with regret that one of the nurses was coming out from the back and now was accompanying father and son into one of the patient rooms.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean picked up the carrier with one hand while holding Sam securely in this other arm and followed the nurse, who introduced herself as 'Renee', into one of the multiple rooms.

"You can put the carrier on the chair over there." She told him, while turning on the digital infant scale on one of the cabinets. "Would you please strip him down to his diaper so I can weight him or would you like me to do it?" She asked.

"I'll do it!" He said and laying his brother down on the exam table, he peeled the blanket away before beginning to unbutton the blue sleeper.

As soon as he pulled the warm clothing off, Sam started to protest the suddenly cool environment he was exposed to. Picking him up, the older Winchester cradled him for a moment.

"It's alright. It's gonna take only a second. I know you don't like this."

Instead of handing the infant to the nurse, he laid him on the scale, holding on to the small hand when the little one started to wail.

"Shshshsh…" He soothed, "Better make this fast. He doesn't like this and he is determined to let you know. He is not going to lie still very much longer."

Giving him an amused look, the nurse hurried to read the weight, then took fast measurements of length and head circumference.

"You can pick him up now; I can check his temperature while you're holding him."

After finishing, she said, "Dr. Runez will be in a moment. Just wrap him into the blanket in the meantime, so you won't have to undress him again."

"What was his weight?" He asked, while wrapping up Sammy and cradling him close.

"8 lbs 4 ounces and he is 22 inches long." Seeing the frown on the young father's face, she added, "What did he weight at birth?"

"He was 8.1 lbs and an inch shorter!" Dean explained.

"Oh, don't worry, this is not unusual. A lot of times babies lose some weight during the first two weeks, so they have to catch up again. He already gained a little and he is growing, that's a good sign, but doc will explain that to you in detail." She said with a smile before she left the room.

"Just wish I was older when you went through all this the first time, maybe then I would remember more about it. It would make things so much easier now." The older Winchester whispered to the infant in his arm, "You just have to be patient with me."

There was a small sigh from the infant and for a split second Dean thought he saw the dark eyes roll in their sockets. Squinting, he looked again, yet the dark orbs just looked straight up at him. Shaking his head, he thought, 'Must be imagining things.' He couldn't even begin to count the occasions his brother would roll his eyes at him or anyone else, it wasn't surprising that he saw things. Yet there was a small part deep inside him that hoped that maybe he didn't imagine it, that maybe it was a sign for him that on one level baby Sammy was just as comfortable and familiar with him as his older version had been before demons and hell and all that crap.

"Hi there," A voice interrupted, "sorry to startle the two of you. I'm Victoria Runez." The tall early to mid forties Hispanic woman held out her hand at him. "You must be Dean and I bet this is Samuel?"

"It's just Sam, he doesn't like Samuel." Dean explained without thinking.

"Sounds like he is very opinionated for his age already!" The pediatrician smiled.

Blushing, but recovering quickly, he stated, "Runs in the family."

"Would you lay him down on the exam table so I can check him out?"

Warming up her stethoscope by rubbing it, she listened to several areas of his chest and abdomen, before rolling the infant over and continuing with his upper back. Performing several ranges of motion and reflex tests, she marveled at the level of alertness she noticed in the small face. Dark green eyes with flecks of brown followed her every move and it struck her that there seemed to be something close to understanding in them.

She picked him back up and snuggled the blanket around him, "Looks like you got a smart kid here!"

"Yeah, Sam got a full ride to Stanford."

"Excuse me?" To call the look on Dr. Runez' face confused would have been putting it mildly.

For a moment Dean could hear Bobby's voice in his head, saying, "Idjit, where's ya're brain?" Struggling to undo his mistake, he stammered, "Sam, ahem…, I mean Sammy's uncle, my little brother, he…uuh, he went to Stanford. He was really smart."

Picking up on the sudden sadness in the young father's voice, the pediatrician said, "Sounds like you've been very close."

It took the older Winchester a moment to find his voice. Using the time to take his baby brother back into his arm and settle him there, he finally said without looking up, "Losing him was devastating, but Sammy here, having him is like getting my little brother back."

He had no idea why he was telling a complete stranger all these things, but somehow it seemed like he could trust this woman who had devoted her life to helping children.

"I'm glad for you!" She cleared her voice then continued, "There are a few questions I need to ask you. First, is Sam getting formula or breast milk and how much and how often is he eating?"

"I feed him soy based formula; he doesn't seem to tolerate the regular stuff. He still doesn't take in more than two ounces most of the time. Only occasionally he makes it to four, but he eats every two to three hours, sometimes more often. He just seems to fall asleep after a short time, no matter what I do to keep him awake."

"I'm sure he'll outgrow that too. Some babies are like that. They just don't like to eat very much. Any particular reason why his mother decided not to breastfeed him? That might have eliminated a lot of problems with his intolerance to the regular formula."

Again Dean's face turned red and for a moment he stared at her. It just seemed to be his luck that the doctor had to ask about something like breastfeeding.

Thinking on his feet, he decided to tell a partial truth, "There was a fire in Sammy's nursery a few days after he was born. I managed to get him out, but his mom died."

Now it was the doctor's turn to stare at him. Watching the emotions displayed on his handsome face, she felt nothing but sorrow for the young man and his newborn son. Sometimes it just didn't seem fair what some people had to go through.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. I had no idea. Usually things like this get around in a small community like this."

"Oh no, it happened in Kansas. We came up here afterwards, because we have family here." Taking a deep breath Dean decided it really was time to change the subject before he started to give the darkest deepest family secrets away, he added, "That reminds me, Sammy hasn't gotten any vaccinations because of this mess. I don't want to put him at risk." He remembered too well that both he and his little brother were late with only the most important shots, not receiving several which John Winchester deemed unimportant and a waste of time and effort. In turn both of them had suffered from avoidable diseases like Chickenpox and Measles.

Picking up on the young father's desire to close the subject, Dr. Runez questioned, "Did he get the first dose of Hepatitis B vaccine at birth?"

"No, for some reason they were going to wait a few days." He hoped the explanation was enough, as he had no idea what to do if the pediatrician decided she needed Sam's records from Kansas.

Thankfully, the doctor already found a possible reason, "Was he jaundiced? That's usually the reason why we delay vaccinating."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what it was!" He felt like he sounded more than a little lame, but was glad when she didn't seem to notice and moved on.

"That's not a problem. We give the first injection today and then do the next one in a month with the others. There are about five others he will get at that time anyway." She gave the young Winchester an encouraging smile. "I'll let the nurse know to draw up a Hep B. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Picking up the receiver, she spoke some instructions into it then turned back to her patient and his dad.

"She'll be right in. Why don't you hand me Sam. We try not to have the parents hold the little ones when we vaccinate them. They don't need to associate you with the pain, however minor it is."

More than a little reluctant, Dean hesitated, yet finally laid the little guy into the physician's arms. For a moment Sam squirmed and it looked like he was going to cry, until the hunter said, "It's alright Sammy, I'm not going anywhere."

The pediatrician wasn't surprised when the infants head turned towards Dean, yet what amazed her was that dark hazel orbs seemed to lock onto deep green ones. Although close by, the distance between the two was far enough that an infant of Sam's age shouldn't be able to see clearly nonetheless make eye contact.

Suddenly she was sure that the connection between this newborn and his father was something incredibly special. The trust in Sammy's eyes was something she'd never seen in someone this young. There was something almost like wisdom and age radiating off this fragile being. And although she felt privileged to be able to serve any of her little patients, she couldn't help but feel that she was being a witness to something very rare and precious.

Renee, the nurse from earlier, entering the room interrupted her thoughts and she carefully laid the baby on the exam table, making sure not to obstruct his view of Dean. Exposing his leg, she firmly held on to it, allowing the nurse to give the injection. There was a small whimper from the infant that turned into a loud wail as soon as the plunger was pushed down on the syringe. Waiting until the other woman removed the needle from the small thigh, she applied a Band-Aid to the site then picked the little one up again. Instinctively she held him close for a moment but turned him over to his father as soon as she saw the almost distraught look in Dean's eyes.

"He might be a little sore for a couple days." She explained, "You can give him some Infant Tylenol, Renee here will give you a chart and if you notice anything out of the ordinary just give me a call. He is doing great with everything. Actually it looks like he is a little ahead in his development in everything but his weight, but that one is still within the range of normal so I'm not worried at all."

"Thanks, it's good to hear that." Dean moved his thumb gently along Sam's cheek and watched as his little brother started to quiet down, as his rosy lip searched and found the digit. Closing around it, there was a content sigh as the tiny mouth started to suck on it."

"Have the front desk make you an appointment for in one month, but please call if something is wrong."

"Will do doc."

"Take your time getting him dressed, there is no hurry. We have this and another room reserved for healthy infant and most of our patients today are not in that category." She informed him before taking her leave, almost regretting that she had to move on.

Twenty minutes later, after changing a diaper and getting the little guy back into his clothes, Dean was packing the carrier with a now sleeping Sammy into the Impala.

"You did great Sammy. The next time though, don't let me be such a blabbermouth. Don't know what happened there."

For just a moment, one hazel eye opened and as the corners of the small mouth curled upward, the tiny Winchester gave his father-brother a cockeyed look that made Dean burst out in a laugh.

"What are you trying to tell me here? She is a little old for me and I'm sure she is married. "

A sigh escaped the baby, before he settled into sleep. His brother still smiled as he started the car and drove in the direction of the salvage yard. The pain, which continued to reside in his heart, had just received another burst of healing. Infant or not, Sam was Sam no matter what happened.

TBC

* * *

**From the lazy editor-in-some-respect's desk: Yep, I got this chappy on Thursday and just got to it today (Sunday). :P I be lazy. Anyways, HAPPY SPRING BREAK TO ME! That's all I have to say right now. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter (and the whole story for that matter).**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay, the explanation for it is once again in the bottom. Thanks again for the responses to this story. Even the smallest notes makes my day. Hugs, Vonnie_

_

* * *

_

It was almost unbelievable how fast and how much babies changed. Sure one would hear the stories yet would still not believe it until one experienced it firsthand. It was true for Bobby Singer, which was understandable as he never had children, but it was also true for Dean Winchester. The latter had experienced it once before, yet having been a little boy himself, his perception of time had been completely different from what it was now. What was a mere week for an adult might feel like months for a four year old. On the other hand a week for that same four year old could fly by for a grown up like it was not even worthy of a wink.

Little Sammy grew before the eyes of his brother and surrogate grandfather in such a way that it almost seemed unbelievable. The adorable little gurgle noises the infant would make turned into more purposeful cooing, which would start as soon as Dean would pick the little guy up and sometimes even when he just looked at him. It was usually accompanied by his eyes turning brighter and his face lighting up in a smile. Bobby didn't even realize that he was at least a little disappointed the tiny Winchester didn't show him the same sign of delight until Dean was gone for a quick errand during the little guy's nap time. For some reason Sammy woke up sooner than usual, and after the older man fed him his bottle, he continued to hold him in his arms. Talking to the infant, he was more than a little surprised when Sammy didn't only grace him with his usual bright smile but also emanated some of the funny gurgling and cooing noises he usually reserved for his brother.

For a moment Bobby was sure that Sammy mistook him for Dean, yet the look in the smaller being's eyes told him almost immediately that he was wrong. Enjoying the moment, the grizzled hunter sat down with the baby in his arms and started to talk to him.

"Hey, you sure you're not talking to the wrong guy here?" Getting several coos in response, he continued, "No? Well, I'm glad we have this opportunity! I've been meaning to talk to you for quite a while."

For a moment Sammy was quiet, his hazel orbs looking up at the adult with full attention, before a small noise came from his mouth.

"Really? You know you need to talk to your daddy about his habit of putting way too many onions on his burger. He is really no fun to be around afterwards." He winked, "If you get my drift…"

Almost like in response, the small mouth closed almost completely and suddenly blew out tiny spit bubbles. The noise this produced, although much more quiet, sounded suspiciously like a certain bodily function one would sometimes let out after eating certain foods like, let's say, onions. For a split second Bobby was too surprised to respond. Then, he let out a roaring laugh.

"You sure know your daddy, don't you?"

"You telling Sammy bad things about me already?" Dean, who appeared in the doorway, sounded serious, yet the sparkle in his eyes gave him away.

"Me? Naw, don't have to, kid's smart. He knows how you are." The older man grinned.

Cooing and more bubble blowing came from the youngest Winchester, making both of the men laugh. Dean took Sammy out of Bobby's arms and held the little guy with his arms stretched out and slightly above his head.

"Fine son you are, using the first opportunity you get and selling me out to your grandpa. See who's gonna change your diaper the next time you need it!" As a bright smile appeared on the little face above him, he continued, "I see, you think I will. Well…I think you're right about that."

There was another coo from the baby, before an unexpected stream of white fluid erupted from the widely opened mouth. Making several choking noises, Sammy struggled to breath then started to cough. Immediately pulling the infant close to his body, Dean rubbed his back and watched with slight anxiety. Only when the coughing settled and his little brother took in regular breaths again did his unease subside.

"You okay there little man?"

Seeing the somewhat shocked expression on Sammy's face, he continued to rub circles on the small back while holding the baby against his chest. Only when the tiny body relaxed against him, Sam's face nestled into the crook of his neck, did he feel the slimy substance running down the side of his head.

"You could have warned me that he just ate." He said, directing the words at the older man, who was standing beside him

"Why? How could I know you would hold the kid above your head? That was asking for it!" He handed him a cloth. "Here, use this for now, but you probably should take a shower."

"I will, just wanna make sure he's okay."

Bobby smiled and left the room, knowing that offering Dean to watch Sammy would fall on deaf ears right now.

SN SN SN SN SN

Over the next month Sammy started to roll over and move his arms and legs more purposefully. He also sat with a little support, which was why, with all these new accomplishments, the next thing that happened should not have really been a surprise to either Dean or Bobby. Still, in the end neither was prepared for it.

It happened a few days after the little guy turned four months old. Bobby was sitting at his desk, doing research for another hunter and Dean was in the kitchen. Baby Sammy was lying on a blanket on the living room floor, playing with his hands and feet and making all kinds of funny noises while doing so. Every once in a while the old hunter would look up; making sure the little one was alright, before returning to his work. Every time he did, a smile appeared on his face. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the last few months and how this tiny being was almost solely responsible for it and that it was in no way for the worse.

He had gotten used to being alone and to working the salvage operation with only the help of some part time helpers. Dean being here now, helping on a daily basis, meant he had more times for other things, even if those other things mostly involved taking care of little Sammy. The older Winchester was now officially on his payroll and with that, had health insurance for his little brother and himself. It was definitely something that certainly helped with the many well-child checks the baby had to go through. Just thinking about Dean returning from Sammy's last check-up, telling him that the little one had been given six different vaccines in three separate injections made him cringe. He knew the next appointment in two weeks was going to bring five more vaccinations with it. They sure found a way to poke those little ones way early in life, but if it really protected the kid from all kinds of diseases then he was all for it. Didn't mean he had to like Sammy's little thighs being sore for a couple of days and him running a low grade fever for that time.

"Bobby, I put that casserole in the oven. I think I'm gonna head outside and work on that truck." Dean's voice called from the kitchen.

"Just wait a moment; I got to tell you something about that engine." Bobby said while getting off his chair and walking into the other room. "This is the third time in less than two month that I got that truck on the lot. It's always the same problem and I told Rob O'Leary he needed a new oil pump. Old geezer is too cheap to pay for one, but he complains about me not fixing things right."

"So why don't you just tell him to go somewhere else?" The older Winchester questioned.

"Because he might be a tightwad, but only when it comes to his own things. Otherwise, he has a heart of gold and will give you the shirt off his back if you ask him for it. I've got a solution though. Last week I took in a truck that was totaled. The oil pump is not worth a lot anymore, but it's 100% better than his. So why don't you put that one in? I set it on the shelf in the work shop. It's clearly marked, so you can't miss it."

"Sure thing. You gonna charge him for it?"

Bobby waved his hand, "Naw, don't know if the thing will hold that much longer and anyway, I know he's gonna pay me anyway as soon as he notices."

"What if it breaks?" Dean asked.

"Not too worried about that. He knows how bad his is and no matter what, he's a fair man."

The younger man shook his head, leave it to Bobby to do something nice for an old customer and pretend it was nothing.

"Better get going. You okay with Sammy here?"

"Sure, you know the little guy is no…." The rest of the sentence got lost in the sudden noise of something crashing to the ground.

The fast exchange of glances took only an instant, before the two of them turned and stormed into the living room. Both men could hardly believe their eyes when they saw the infant sitting beside Bobby's desk, at least six feet from the blanket he was lying on just a bit ago. Next to him on the floor was the old desk phone, obviously pulled down by its cord, which had caused the crashing noise.

Wide eyes filled with fear looked up at the two adults and, as if in slow motion, they could see how the little face crunched together at the same time as pink lips parted and a loud wail escaped the baby.

As soon as the crying started, Dean was at Sammy's side, scooping him up into his arms. Rocking him, his hand held the dark-haired head against his chest, as he whispered soothing assurances to his screaming little brother. When the crying subsided, he pressed his lips into the dark curls, staying like this for a moment before he said, "Had quite the scare there buddy, didn't you? I guess we have to keep a closer eye on you from now on."

The only response from the baby was that he snuggled closer against Dean, obviously comforted by the sound of the other's heartbeat. A small sigh escaped him, as his head turned and he looked up at his brother-father with contentment and trust.

"I'm sorry Dean, I should have…" Bobby started, clearly shaken.

"Did you know he could move by himself?" The older Winchester interrupted.

"No, but…"

"Well then it's clearly not your fault and anyway, no damage done. Sammy's fine."

Taking a deep breath, the older man said, "How in the world did he get over here anyway? He was just lying there, playing. Are kids that age supposed to be able to do that?"

Dean looked first at him, then at the infant in his arms and shook his head, "I have no idea. Care to shed some light on matters here Sammy?"

A laugh came from the small mouth, but otherwise there was no response.

"Guess you're no help. Only thing to do is to not take my eyes off you, young man." He turned the little one so he was lying in his arm then started tickling his belly, "You can't get away from me; you know that. I'm not letting you out of my view." He laughed, enjoying the continued giggles coming from the wiggling baby.

"If you want to go work on the car, I'll watch him closely now. Maybe I can just put him in the play pen!" Bobby suggested.

"Naw, I think I want to see if he repeats whatever he's done. I couldn't concentrate on working right now anyway." The younger man responded. Looking at the expression on Bobby's face, he added, "It's not that I don't trust you, really. It's just that I need to know what's going on here."

"Don't worry, wouldn't expect anything different from you!"

The salvage man went to pick up the phone and replace it in its usual place on the desk, while Dean took the baby over to the blanket. Putting him down on his back, he picked up a terry cloth animal from the floor.

"I still haven't figured out what that thing is. It kinda looks like a duck, but it has four legs and no wings, so beats me. Bet your geeky old self would have known."

He smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes as he looked at the toy. Squeezing its sides together, he watched as Sammy's arms and legs started to move so fast, it made his little body rock and laugher escaped the toothless mouth. Instantly the sorrow he felt only a moment ago was replaced with pure joy at the antics of the tiny baby. Repeating the action and getting the same response, he laughed, "Yeah, I know you don't care what it is, you like it just the way it is."

Handing the toy to his little brother, he watched for a moment as uncoordinated and way too small hands attempted to copy his action, before he walked over to the couch and sat down. Turning on the TV, he flipped through the channels until he got stuck on one showing clips from classic rock concerts.

After a while Sammy rolled over on his belly and it looked like he was going to sleep. Dean glanced over at Bobby, who was once again working on his research. Maybe he should just go and replace that oil pump. If the little guy went to sleep now, he would probably not wake up for at least an hour or so. y then, he could have at least part of the work done.

"Hey Bobby" He started.

"Mhm, what?" The other man looked up from the book he was studying.

"Ahem, I just thought, maybe I'll go and work on that truck for a bit after all."

"Sure, no problem, I'll keep an eye on little Sammy…" Bobby stopped and pointed in the general direction of the blanket, "Now would you look at that!"

Dean turned his head to follow the older man's finger and found Sammy up on his hands and knees, rocking back and forth. After a moment, his right arm and knee lifted slightly off the floor and moved forward, coming down a few inches ahead of their previous position. Rocking again for a moment, the action was repeated with the left arm and knee.

The two elders could only stare with fascination at the tiny human crawling toward them. It was the expression of extreme concentration and determination on Sammy's face that really amazed both of them. Neither of them spoke, afraid any spoken word might cause that focus to break and the little arms and legs to give out under the much heavier body.

Finally the baby reached his destination – Dean's legs - and the large head shifted to the side and up to get a look at the adult. Somehow this action must have thrown him off balance and unexpectedly he fell on his side. There was a slight thump, when the head hit the floor. Instinctively, Dean reached down and lifted his little brother up into his arms before more than even a sigh came from the small mouth.

"It's okay Sammy; you're okay. Daddy's got you!" The tall Winchester soothed, gently stroking over the area of the dark haired head that connected with the ground. Only when he realized there would be no crying did he take a closer look at the spot. Satisfied that there was no discoloration or swelling, he sat the little one on his leg and supporting his back, he said, "Wow, didn't know you could do this. Are you keeping secrets from me?" He smirked, "It doesn't work buddy, I'll always find out sooner or later, so you better just fess up. You've been practicing behind Bobby's and my back?"

He stopped to look at his brother, who was intently paying attention, his hazel eyes hanging on every word.

"You need to let me know those things; you get what I'm talking about? Anything that might lead you into danger, I need to know about. It's my job to watch out for you, to keep you safe, understood? Good, so from now on, no more sneaking in performances like this one without telling me first." He smiled, then bent down and pressed a kiss onto Sammy's forehead.

"You really think the kid understood any of what you said?" Bobby interrupted the one-sided conversation.

"Maybe not now, but he will eventually if I keep telling him." Dean never straightened. Instead, he just turned his head to face the older man, "Ow!" He called out, more surprised than hurt when tiny finger grabbed hold of his hair and started to pull.

Instead of letting go, the other hand joined in the fun and also started pulling, while Sammy let out a noise of joy over the continued calls of 'ow, ow, ow' coming from Dean. After the initial 'ow', the rest of them were only for show and if he was honest, to get more of those high pitched laughs out of his little brother. When the hands finally let go and the laughing subsided, he straightened, almost disappointed, yet in a way glad to be able to get out of the awkward position.

He picked his brother-son off his knee, "I think it's time for you to have some food and then take a nap. If you ask really nice, maybe grandpa over there will make you a bottle."

"How about daddy makes the bottle, while grandpa here takes Sammy?" Bobby stood up and stepped up to the duo.

"What do you think Sammy? Would you like to go to the older geezer?" Dean smirked.

"You call me that one more time and I'll feed you Sammy's formula and make you watch me eat both of the steaks I bought for tomorrow." The older man growled.

"Alright, wouldn't want you to die of a heart attack because you eat too much red meat."

"That is mighty considerate, but I'll have you know my heart is in top shape. Doc Miller just confirmed it last month." Bobby countered.

"You saw a doctor?" Astonishment was clearly written on the adult Winchester's face, "You sick?"

There was a tinge of red on the older man's cheeks, when he grumbled under his breath, "It's not just me anymore, got you idjits to think of now!"

He took a wide-eyed Sammy out of Dean's arms and walked over to the blanket. Sitting down with the little one on his lap, he picked the squeaky toy up, "Now let's see how many squeaks the platypus has in it."

Dean shook his head as he walked out to the kitchen, enjoying the sound of laughing and cooing. It looked like Baby Sammy didn't just change his outlook on life to one more positive.

TBC

* * *

**From the once again late editor's desk: . I'm sorry. I was at a friend's house Saturday, didn't get any sleep, and just got to this chapter. Of course, I'm glad I read this through. So much bonding! Anyways, have a nice day/night/afternoon/whatever it is! **


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter is up and like always reviews are appreciated. Thanks to the anonymous reviews I received, if you would sign in or if you don't have an account sign up for one then I could thank you personally. I really would love to do that, but no matter what, I appreciate your comments. Hugs, Vonnie

* * *

The day baby Sammy started to crawl was not just another step in his development; it was also the day that turned Bobby and Dean's world upside down. The little one was way too young to be taught to stay away from things, so there was no question that their time to child proof the house had come to an end. They would have to act now, or it could possibly be too late.

So the next morning the older man went to town and bought the supplies they needed. Returning short before noon, both men spent the rest of the day installing hooks and latches on all the lower cabinets and drawers. They also stuck protective covers in every socket and cord-shortener onto every exposed cord. Bobby even moved his desk so that one side was against the wall and the phone cord was no longer dangling within easy reach. One of the most important tasks was putting a gate up on top of the stairs so Sammy wouldn't able to fall down, something that certainly could proof deadly.

The whole project took a lot longer than expected, as Sammy demanded a lot of attention. It seemed like the little guy knew exactly what the adults were doing. He was fussy for most of the afternoon and wouldn't nap for more than a few minutes at a time, looking out of his playpen with an almost accusing look on his face, like he was protesting them taking all his fun away.

It was 5 o'clock by the time Dean pushed the last cover into an outlet and Bobby tightened the final screw on the child gate. Coming downstairs to join the younger man in the kitchen, he stopped by the playpen.

"Would you look at this? Now that we are finally done, the little rat is sleeping!" He exclaimed.

"He must have just nodded off. I checked on him not two minutes ago." Dean appeared in the doorway.

"Unbelievable, he kept interrupting us, wouldn't sleep and wanted constant attention, and now he decides to check out?" The older man grumbled but couldn't help to look upon the sleeping infant with fondness. His expression changed after a moment to one of mild concern, "Is it my imagination or does he look flushed?"

Dean stepped up to him and gave his little brother a visual onceover before leaning over the playpen surround and gently touching his hand to Sammy's face.

"He is burning up!"

"I'll get the thermometer." The surrogate grandfather took off without saying another word.

When he returned, he handed the already turned on ear thermometer to the younger man, who immediately inserted it the sleeping infants ear. Removing it as soon as the beep sounded, he looked at the reading and a frown appeared on his face.

"103.4 F, why didn't I notice this earlier? No wonder he was so fussy and wouldn't sleep." He gave his fatherly friend a distressed look, "What in the world is going on?"

Bobby checked his watch, "It's after five, bet the doctor's office is closed by now. I'll call them anyway,

He picked up the phone and punched the numbers in, then waited for the other end to be picked up. Putting his hand over the receiver, he said, "They are still open!" Then, removing his hand, he spoke to the person on the other side, "This is Bobby Singer, I'm calling for my grandson Sammy Winchester. He is running a pretty high fever."

He listened for a moment, "Yep, that's the right one."

Obviously the person on the other end was asking how high the fever was, as the next thing he said was, "103.4".

There was another moment of silence before he continued, "I'll wait." He turned towards Dean, "They are open till six today, so I guess we got lucky."

The adult Winchester nodded, but kept quiet. He couldn't believe how helpless he felt. When the older version of Sam would run a fever or be sick in general, he always knew what to do. Sure his brother tended to deny being ill, but eventually he would always pry it out of him anyway. Dealing with Sammy the baby was different though. Not only couldn't the little guy tell him what was wrong even if he wanted to, he was also so much smaller and seemed incredibly fragile.

A whimper from the sleeping infant pulled him out of his thoughts. Sammy was starting to wake up and at the same time as the big eyes opened, the whimpering turned into full blown crying. Although the older Winchester was used to this noisy communication from his baby brother by now, this seemed to be different and sounded more like an expression of pain than simple hunger or discomfort. Hurrying to pick the baby up, he gently held him in his arms, rocking him, while he spoke soothingly.

"You're going to be fine Sammy. Grandpa is on the phone with the doc, she is going to make you all better. "He knew that the little guy was too young to comprehend his words, but he hoped that his tone of voice would help him settle down; the words themselves being more for his own benefit than for that of his brother.

He continued rocking and finally even started to hum, yet nothing seemed to work. The baby continued to scream. Finally, he changed the position from holding him in his arms to holding the little one upright against his chest, allowing his head to come to rest against his neck. To his amazement, this seemed to be all it took. Within a short time, the crying settled and only a few sighs escaped the small throat before Sammy relaxed against him and his breathing evened. With his head underneath his chin, it was only the occasionally deeper breath that showed Dean that his little brother wasn't sleeping.

"She is going to come by on her way home and check on Sammy!"

"What?" The young hunter looked at his fatherly friend with confusion, only now noting that the other was no longer on the phone.

"Dr. Runez. She said they are not very busy and she should be out of there in time, so she will swing by here and check Sammy out. It's only a couple miles off her route home."

"Oh, did she say anything what she thinks it might be?"

"No, but she said little ones like Sammy run high fevers really easy, so it's probably nothing dramatic." Bobby explained.

"I hope she is right. He is really burning up and I know he is in pain; I can hear it in the way he cries. I just wish he could tell me where it hurts." Dean gently stroked over the dark curly head, making the infant nestle his face even more into his neck as a big sigh escaping him.

"She wanted to know if you still had some of that Infant Tylenol that she gave you after Sammy's last vaccinations. If you do, you can give him 80 mg, which is a full dropper. That should help the fever and any pain he has until she gets here." Bobby looked at the other man expectantly, ready to get the medication if he was told it was available.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I only used a couple of doses; it's in the bedroom in the upper drawer of the dresser."

The older man disappeared upstairs, coming back a couple minutes later with the small bottle.

"You want me to hold him?" He offered.

"Naw, just fill the dropper and hand it to me." Dean moved Sammy back to where he was lying in his arm before giving Bobby further instructions on how to fill the dropper. Taking the small device from the other, he waited until his little brother's lips parted slightly before gently inserting the tip into his mouth. Starting to squeeze the liquid slowly out of the dropper, he noticed how the baby's mouth and tongue started to work. Initially it almost looked like he was going to spit the liquid back out, but finally he started to make sucking motions and in the end swallowed.

"Great job, kiddo, you did really good!" He praised, as he handed the empty dropper back to Bobby, who went to the kitchen to rinse it off before reinserting it into the bottle.

Finished swallowing, the little one's face changed into a frown and drawing in a few fast breaths, he started to wail again. Dean's heart constricted with the sounds. How was he supposed to help his baby brother get through this? Sammy was in pain. He was suffering and there was nothing he could do to make it better. A silent tear slid down his face and he bit his lip to keep from letting out a sob.

"You want me to take him for a while?" Bobby asked with concern in his voice, although he was sure of what the answer was going to be.

Taking a deep breath to buy the time he needed to collect himself, he at last shook his head, "No, I've got him!" He looked down at the baby, "This is my job, always was, always will be, right Sammy?"

Undeterred by the words the infant continued to cry with an intensity that made the older man grateful Dean didn't accept his offer. His heart was ready to break for his surrogate son and grandson and he suddenly realized how much easier it had been when he had still been alone with only the occasional visit from the Winchesters. Yet just as soon he finished the thought he threw it out again, as it also became clear to him that he had never been as content and maybe even as happy as he was right now. So much actually, that he wouldn't actually mind having to hold a screaming and seemingly inconsolable baby Sammy, if Dean would let him.

Watching as the younger man continued to rock the little one in his arms, he was amazed at how Dean held it together. Listening to the high pitched screams, a thought entered his mind out of the blue.

"Hey, change his position for a moment!"

"What?" The grown-up Winchester looked at him without understanding.

"Remember, how you put his head up against his neck earlier?" He asked.

"Yeah, so…?"

"So he quit crying then. Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence?" Bobby wondered, "It might be worth a try!"

Doubting that it would make any difference, but ready to try anything to ease his little brothers pain, Dean put him up against his chest, allowing his head to lean against his neck just as he did earlier. For a moment nothing changed and the crying continued just as powerful as before. Just when both men were ready to give up hope, there was a stutter in the wailing and a little thumb made its way into the toothless mouth. Pink lips closed around the digit and a content sucking noise took the place of the last few whimpers escaping the infant.

Exchanging a glance with the older man, Dean smiled, "Congrats grandpa, you sure called that one."

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Bobby confessed, "I really didn't think it would work."

"Well, for all it's worth, thanks, from me and especially from Sammy, right kiddo?" Dean pressed his lips on top of the dark-haired head, keeping them there for a long while before he started to slowly walk around, his soft baritone singing the same lullaby their mother sang to both of them and that he sung to Sammy when he was little the first time around.

Only by straining to hear could the grizzled salvage man make out the words of the unusual, yet so touching lullaby –

Hey Jude, don't make it bad,

Take a sad song and make it better.

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better…

TBC

* * *

**From the for-once-on-time editor's desk: I know I say this every chapter, but d'aww, so cute! I don't have much else to say, but you should all go get me some guacamole and chips. **

**With love, Shelby 3**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the long wait, I just started a new job and have been really busy and tired. I promise I will continue this story no matter what. Thanks for sticking with me. Hugs, Vonnie_

* * *

Dean was still holding a now sleeping Sammy against his chest when Dr. Runez appeared. Bobby opened the door before the pediatrician could knock, his face clearly showing the relief he felt at seeing her.

"Bobby Singer, I have to confess I was a bit surprised when I talked to you on the phone. I didn't know you had any family at all." Not expecting a response, the doctor entered and walked up to Dean, who was sitting on the couch.

"Did you give him the Tylenol?" She asked without delay.

"Yeah right after Bobby got off the phone with your office."

"Did it bring the fever down?" Seeing the worried look in the young father's eyes, she continued, "Obviously not, but I didn't really expect much anyway."

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Dean pried, "He was fine this morning and other than being fussy most the afternoon, he seemed to be doing okay until just before we called you."

Setting down her bag, she pulled out her stethoscope. Warming the bell with her hand, she sat down beside her patient and his father.

"Could you take off his sleeper, so I can check his lungs?"

Moving Sammy into his arm and opening the snaps in the front of the sleep and play one piece suit, Dean wasn't surprised when the little one's eyes opened the instance his skin was exposed to the air. Although it was warm in the room, the heat radiating off the little body made anything else appear much cooler than it actually was. Almost immediately a protesting whimper escaped through the pink lips.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean soothed, "I know you don't like this, but doc here needs to listen to you so she can figure out what's wrong."

The small mouth quivered for a moment before another whimper escaped, followed by a deep intake of air. For a split second nothing happened until the air was blown out in what seemed like one long blood curdling scream that lasted longer than any other the older Winchester had ever heard come out of his baby brother. When it finally ended, it was followed up by several smaller cries of protest, which only let up when the infant was once again in upright position with his head against his father/brother's neck.

"If I'm right then Sammy just told me what's wrong with him." Dr. Runez said knowingly.

Placing the bell of her stethoscope against the baby's back in several areas, she listened, before placing the instrument back into her bag and pulling out an otoscope.

"Just hold him still so I can check his ears." Not waiting for an answer, she placed the tip of the cone shaped head into Sam's ear. After looking through it she removed it and said, "Would you change his position so I can check the other one?"

Waiting patiently until Dean had moved Sammy to his other shoulder, she repeated the procedure before sitting back.

"Both his ears are really red." She stated, adding when she saw the questioning look on Dean's face, "It looks like Sammy got an infection of both his middle ears. That certainly would explain the high fever."

Not really placated by the explanation, the older Winchester asked, "But how did he get it?"

"It is a little unusual, because usually those things follow a cold or something like that and it doesn't look like he has a runny nose, but sometimes it just happens. Babies get ear infections so much easier than older kids or adults, because their Eustachian tube, that's the tube that leads from the ear to the nose, is really short and horizontal, compared to the one of adults, which is a lot longer and more downwards, so fluid drains easier. So if there is a buildup of fluid, bacteria and viruses can grow and that's what leads to the infection." She explained.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm sure it's bacterial, because of the high fever, so I'm going to order an antibiotic for him. I brought a couple samples that will get him through the night and tomorrow morning. I'm going to write a prescription for more. I also brought some Ibuprofen Infant Drops. They are usually more effective in bringing down the fever, but I want you to alternate them with the Tylenol, at least overnight. He should feel better within the next 24 to 48 hours, but the fever should be down before that. If it's not, then call me tomorrow morning. Sometimes those things are stubborn and still could sit on something else that's just waiting to come out."

"Like what?" Worry lines creased his handsome face as Dean looked at the pediatrician.

"Like a sinus infection or something, but hopefully even if that would be the case, the antibiotic should take care of that too." She explained.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out two small bottles and a syringe wrapped in plastic and handed them to Bobby.

"The syringe is for dosing the antibiotic. The Ibuprofen has a dropper like the Tylenol does. I'll write down how much and how often you need to give it." Pulling out her prescription pad, she wrote the instructions on it, then tore the sheet off and handed it too to the older man before writing out the prescription for the medication.

"So he is going to be alright?" Dean still wasn't completely satisfied, as he looked at the fever glazed eyes of his little brother.

"Like I said, call if he hasn't improved by tomorrow morning, but these things are always really dramatic in kids this age." She gave him an encouraging smile, before she added, "Oh, and you might wanna put something under his mattress to elevate his head. Lying flat usually increases the pressure in the ears and causes a lot of pain, that's why he likes to be held upright rather than lie down right now. Put a thin sleeper on him, but don't cover him up while his temperature is this high. Keep the room temperature the way it is though, I don't want him to get cold either."

"What if the fever is going up any further?" Bobby, who remained quiet up to now, couldn't help but voice his concern.

"Call me. I don't live to far away; I can be here within 15 minutes or less." She pulled a card and a pen out of the front pocket of her bag and wrote something on it before handing it to the older man, "Here is my home number."

For a moment she was almost shocked by her own action. It wasn't her style to make home visits nor would she usually give out her private number. Thinking about it, she wasn't sure what really led her to do it either. Maybe it was because somehow the sad fate of the young father and his infant son touched her more than she was ready to admit? Or maybe it was that she felt drawn in by the depth of the bond between the two of them that seemed to go way beyond anything she had ever seen before. Whatever it was, it made her want to do everything in her power to help, even if it meant to be there beyond her usual office hours.

Tearing herself out of her thoughts, she said, "Now that I think about it, I'll just come by tomorrow morning on my way into the office. How does 7:30 sound?"

"Sounds great!" Dean replied, visibly relieved by the offer.

"Good, I'll see you guys then. But don't hesitate to call during the night if something is wrong. Matter of fact, if you are not sure what's going on just call. I'd rather have you call once too often than miss something."

"Will do, Doc!"

Although not quite as bright as usual, the smile on the older Winchester's face still made the pediatrician's day. It was good to know that she was able to take at least some of the worry off the young man's mind.

Turning to leave, she found Bobby Singer stepping towards the door to open it for her. She met the salvage yard owner a couple years ago during the 'zombie incident'. Until then he had been known to her only from what she heard and most of the talk had not been completely positive as it had made him out as not only a loner, but had also spread nasty rumors involving him in the death of his wife. Always one to give a person the benefit of a doubt, she had not given the rumors a lot of thought, and when she had met the grizzled hunter at last, she had seen behind his gruff façade and instantly liked what she had seen there. Yet there never had been an opportunity for another meeting since then and at times she had wondered about him.

Deciding that right now was probably not the right time to ask questions about the relationship the older man had to the younger and his infant son, she put the thought to the back of her mind. There would be opportunity enough for it, when little Sammy was better.

Nodding she gave him a smile, "I'll see you in the morning!"

"We'll be here, doc!"

SN SN SN SN SN

After giving Sammy the antibiotic and Ibuprofen Liquid with much protest from the little guy, who made it very obvious that he didn't appreciated the taste of either liquid, Dean was glad when he drank at least half of his usual amount of formula before going back to sleep snuggled up against his father/brother's chest. It took much convincing from Bobby before he reluctantly agreed to try out Dr. Runez' suggestion to elevate the head of the crib by putting something underneath the mattress and putting Sammy down on it. Both men held their breath, but the baby continued to sleep soundly and finally both of them snuck out, making sure the monitor on the dresser was turned on so they would be able to hear the slightest noise coming from their precious little one.

It wasn't until three hours and multiple trips into the bedroom to check up on the sleeping infant later that Sammy finally woke. It wasn't a slow, soft awakening either, as one minute his breathing was deep and even and the next moment he wailed so loudly that even without the monitor it couldn't have been missed. It took Dean only a few seconds to storm from the living room upstairs to the bedroom, yet this time, even picking him up didn't stop the little one from crying. It didn't even slow down, at least not by much, when the young man carefully squeezed the dropper with Infant Tylenol into the small mouth.

Changing the baby's diaper was the next task on his list, which went fairly well, considering the fact that Sammy wouldn't lie still and first wet the clean diaper before Dean could even close it, then dirtied the second on right after the young man closed the last snap on the sleeper.

Once again, it was Bobby who saved the day when he disappeared for a few minutes, then said upon his return, "I let some water in the tub, maybe a bath will help him settle? It would be worth a try, don't you think?"

"I guess I'm ready to try just about anything!" The younger man responded, already on his way into the bathroom.

Removing the sleeper and diaper from his still screaming little brother, he carefully tested the water with his wrist. Finding it just a little cooler than usual, he nodded in approval before carefully placing the infant into the water, making sure he had a secure grip on the squirming little guy. For a while it seemed like the water had no effect, yet after a couple minutes the crying settled and the squirming changed to a more purposeful splashing as big hazel eyes looked up at him with something that could only be described as gratefulness in them.

"Guess that's what you wanted, didn't you? I should have known; you always liked a bath when you were sick, at least as long as the water wasn't too cold." Dean smiled down on Sammy, his expression brightening even more when the smile was returned and the tiny legs and arms continued to splash, this time forceful enough that the water hit him in the face.

"Hey, I don't need a bath!" The young hunter protested, making sure his voice reflected how he really felt, just to receive another splatter in return, this one wetting the front of his shirt, which was followed up by a happy squeal from the baby.

"Alright, alright, I get it; you think if I get to give you a bath then you should get to give me one too. Guess it's only fair." Dean laughed. Although he knew that it would be a while before his baby brother would get over the ear infection, he was relieved to see Sammy act more normal again, and he was willing to endure being splashed until he was dripping wet if it meant a killer smile and happy squeals from the little guy.

TBC

* * *

**From the really lazy editor's desk: You know, I think I'd rather be the author than the editor. Maybe we should get a professional? Then I can write you little tales about zombie pirates from another dimension that team up with vampire cheerleaders to take over the world's ice cream shops. Okay, maybe not. Ta ta for now! -Shelby**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for your everyone who added me to author or story alert and/or favorite, I'm still amazed at the response to this story. Thanks to all of you to who I can't respond. Now on to the story!

* * *

The next morning, Bobby found Dean in the recliner in the living room with baby Sammy against his chest. Both Winchesters were sleeping, the older one's chin perched on top of the chocolate colored locks of the infant, his arms securely wrapped around the small body. It was a testament to how exhausted he was that the young man didn't wake from either the noise of the car coming up the driveway or from the salvage yard owner walking by him to open the door.

Waiting for the car to park and Dr. Runez to exit it, Bobby put a finger on his mouth, indicating for her to be quiet. As she entered, he pointed first at the sleeping duo than towards the kitchen. The pediatrician nodded and silently followed him, sitting down on one of the chairs.

The surrogate grandfather busied himself with getting the coffeemaker ready to go, before sitting down too.

"Coffee should be done in a few minutes, if you would like some."

"I'd love some. I have to confess, I never can say no to coffee." She smiled, before continuing, "Looks like they had a rough night?"

"As far as I know, Sammy was okay as long as he was sitting up or sleeping like he does now. I offered to stay up with him for a while, but Dean wouldn't have it." The grizzled hunter explained, "I don't think either of them got a lot of sleep until a while ago. I came down to check a few times, and the last time two hours ago they both were awake."

"Looks to me like you didn't get a lot of sleep yourself!"

"Yeah well, the little guy just had me worried. It's tough to see him not feeling well." Bobby confessed.

"They tend to get to you, even if you try not to let them, and from what I have seen, Sammy has a real gift for getting under one's skin." Dr. Runez declared.

"Oh, you noticed!"

"Hard to miss, I've never seen a child so young with so much intensity as Sam." She acknowledged, "It almost seems like there is more to him and his father than meets the eye."

She looked at Bobby with expectation, disappointed when he got up and turned away.

"Guess the coffee is ready!" He announced, pulling two cups out of the cupboard and filling them with the hot brew, "You need anything in it?"

"No, I like it just like this!" She took the cup from his extended hand and carefully sipped from it. Not willing to give up her inquiry just yet, she said, "So how are Dean and Sammy related to you?"

Bobby hesitated for only a moment, before he answered, "For all reasons other than blood, they are my kin."

The doctor nodded with understanding, "Guess blood doesn't always matter anyway. It's not what makes family."

A whimper from the living room interrupted their conversation.

"Guess Sammy is awake again and probably ready for his bottle." Already pulling the powdered formula from the cupboard, he turned to the woman, "Would you take the Antibiotic out of the fridge so it can warm up just a bit before Sammy has to take it?"

"Sure." She stood and walked the few steps over to the large appliance. After she removed the small container from it, she set it on the counter. "I'll see if Sammy will let me check him." She explained, as she headed for the living room.

The old hunter inserted the plastic liner into the holder and filled it with distilled water, adding the appropriate amount of powder to it before screwing the nipple top on it. Shaking it until the powder was dissolved, he pushed the liner until all air was expelled before moving into the living room himself. If the screams coming from their were any indication, his surrogate grandson was not liking the treatment he was receiving right now and hopefully getting some food into him would remedy the situation.

He smiled at the sight of Dean trying to hold a wiggling Sammy's head still so Dr. Runez could insert the otoscope into one of his ears. "Here, try this!" He handed the older Winchester the bottle.

Giving him a grateful look, Dean took it from him, making sure no air had returned into the liner before holding the nipple to Sammy's lips. The speed with which the silicone nipple disappeared between the pink lips was worthy of a record. So were the loud sucking and swallowing noises that followed almost immediately.

"Whoa, slow down before you choke!" The young father/brother pulled the bottle back, a move that was amazingly difficult, as the infant had quite the sucking power.

As the device slid out of the small mouth, a protesting scream replaced the sucking noise without even the slightest delay, only ceasing when the nipple once again touched the lower lip. This repeated several times until the sucking slowed down enough that Dean felt safe to let his baby brother continue to drink. Hearing a chuckle come from the woman beside him, he raised his head.

"Sorry" The pediatrician apologized, "I just couldn't help it. It looked like a battle of wills here and I'm still not sure who won?"

The young man had to grin at that, "Yeah, you're right. Usually this will end with Sammy choking, no matter how hard I try to prevent it. I think the only reason he gave up so easy today is because he is still not feeling well enough to fight it."

Dr. Runez shook her head. Just when she thought she figured the Winchesters out, they amazed her again. She really wondered about the father and son. Out loud she said, "If he is this strong willed now, I'm sure you will be in for it when he gets older. He is going to give you a run for your money for sure."

"You can bet on that one!" Bobby threw in, remembering the many battles between Sam and his father he witnessed in the past. He only hoped that as little Sammy grew up, he would have the same relationship to his brother he had the first time around.

The physician waited quietly until Dean removed the bottle from the infant's mouth once more, this time getting a small protest that ceased almost immediately as he lifted the little body and laid it against his shoulder. Watching as he started to rub circles on Sammy's back, she carefully reached out and inserted the otoscope into the exposed ear. As she removed the instrument, the baby turned his head, allowing her to repeat the action with the other ear. After finishing, she exchanged the instrument for a temporal artery scanner she pulled out of her bag. Gently pushing the chocolate colored locks away from his forehead, she ran the thermometer over the exposed skin until a beep sounded.

"100.1 F" She stated after checking the digital readout, "His ears don't look too good, but I can see a little less redness." Seeing the expectant look from the father/grandfather team, she continued, "I really think the Antibiotic is working; it just needs a little more time to completely kick it. Just continue to alternate the Tylenol and Ibuprofen until the fever is staying down at this level or lower then you can just give him the Tylenol." She wanted to throw in a reminder to pick up the prescription from the pharmacy, but decided against it. After what she had seen from these two men, it would be an insult to insinuate they would neglect that tasked. There was no doubt that their whole world revolved around this little boy with the bright toothless smile and the incredibly expressive hazel eyes.

SN SN SN SN SN

Over the next few days Dr. Runez visited the Singer/Winchester household every morning and evening on her way to and from work. Even after Sammy's fever disappeared and the little guy was clearly on the mend, she continued for several more days, taking a load off the father and grandfather's mind. Not being a stranger to tragedy herself, she lost her husband and five year old daughter in a car accident seven years ago, she couldn't help but wanting to do everything possible to make life easier for her patient and his father.

As her visits decreased and Sammy's health returned, the small family returned to their usual routines, if anything the Winchesters ever did could be called that. Both men had their hands full trying to keep the infant safe. Although all the safety devices needed were installed, it still didn't keep Sammy from bumping his head when crawling underneath chairs and Bobby's desk, and more than once he ran headfirst into a wall while being distracted by a sudden noise.

As much as the two adults tried to prevent it and as much as the resulting tears tore them up, the only alternative was to keep the little guy 'caged' in his play pen at all times. Although there were plenty of times Sammy enjoyed sitting in there and playing or simply lying in it and sleeping, he protested many more times about being robbed of his freedom until Dean finally decided to let his baby brother roam free in the living room, as long as either Bobby or him either watching him closely or even better, sat on the floor with him to keep him from getting hurt.

It was clear that Sammy enjoyed the second option the most, his eyes lighting up with joy as soon as either man was on his level. Most of those sessions ended with him crawling up in the lap of whoever was with him and going to sleep there, something that tugged on the older man's heartstrings especially, as it was a sure sign of trust and love from the little guy.

Bobby had been down on his hands and knees for almost an hour now, watching little Sam and following him around when he crawled off. The grizzled hunter marveled at the speed the baby developed over the last month since he first started crawling. It seemed like only yesterday that he was this tiny newborn who depended on Dean and him with all his needs and while this was still true, Sammy also showed very much his independent streak by now. He had his little hands in everything, although they were still too uncoordinated to be of any help. It still made the job of the two adults so much harder, as they now had to try keeping them restrained in order to accomplish anything.

The older man sat back, leaning against the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him, as the infant stopped to pick up and play with one of his toys. Shaking the stuffed fabric dog, he squealed at the barking sound that came from it each time it was moved. Using both hands now, he shook the toy as hard as possible, his laugh bringing a smile to the salvage yard owner's creased face and making him chuckle. The noise made the baby stop and for a moment, he looked at the adult with a look of amazement in his eyes, before he suddenly dropped the stuffed animal and started crawling toward him. Climbing up on his lap, his hands reached up until Bobby lifted him up against his chest. Arching his back slightly, little fingers attempted to touch the bearded face until they finally made contact.

There was even more wonder in the infant's expression when his hand encountered the scratchy growth. Moving further up, a squeal escaped him as his hand patted the self proclaimed grandfather's cheek.

"You like slapping grandpa?" Bobby asked with a big smile of his own, "Let's see if you like this."

Holding the little guy up over his head, he was ready to throw him in the air, but then thought better of it; the baby was probably a little too young for these kinds of antics. Instead, he moved his arms up and down, eliciting delighted giggles from Sammy on the third upwards move.

Unable to ignore the happy sounds, Dean came out of the kitchen, leaning against the door frame while watching his surrogate father play with his baby brother. A smile appeared on his face as he realized just how lucky he was. Loosing Sam almost broke his heart, but if he was honest, this was exactly what his brother always wanted – a happy, normal life. Sad as it was that it had to happen like this, it really was better this way than watching soulless Sam be the complete opposite of everything his little brother ever had been. It was too bad they never had a chance for this when they first grew up, yet he would make sure that no one and nothing would ever take this life away from Sammy, from him, this time around. He was ready to fight for it, if he had to.

TBC

* * *

**From the editor-with-new-hair's desk: Yes, that right. I got a haircut! I have bangs again, mhm. Just in time for the choir's spring concert this Monday. **

**Question of the week: Do **_**you **_**have Good Friday off? **


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the long wait, things have been a little crazy around here. Thanks for your patience_! Hugs, Vonni

* * *

Dean wiped his hands dry before stepping out of the bathroom. Stretching his aching back after he just spent several hours underneath the hood of Bobby's latest rebuilding project, he walked into the library.

"Sammy still sleeping?" He asked the older man who was scanning one of the shelves for a book.

"What…?" Bobby didn't look up as he pulled the desired tome out from between the other dusty books. Opening it, he walked over to one of the chairs without giving the question another thought, already engrossed in his reading material before he even sat down.

"Okay, what's going on?" After watching the grizzled hunter for a while, Dean couldn't hold back anymore.

"Whad'ya mean? Nothing's going on!"

"Yeah right and you didn't just ignore a question about your grandson either!"

The other man closed the hardback but didn't say anything. For a long while, he silently stared out of the window before he scrubbed his hand over his face. Standing up, he finally faced the younger man.

"Got a call from George Matthews, a hunter I worked with a few years back. He told me about a weird pattern of demon possessions. He thought it looked like they are coming from all directions and closing in on one location."

Dean felt anxiety latch onto him with an iron grip, almost robbing him of his breath, as memories of multiple severe electrical storms their area experienced lately surfaced in his mind. It wasn't like they seemed out of place. After all, this was late spring in South Dakota. Yet, in light of the new information, it appeared in a completely new light to him.

Swallowing hard, he attempted to shake his fear off as overreaction, yet one look into the pale blue eyes of his fatherly friend brought it back by a thousand fold.

"Please, don't tell me…" He almost begged.

"We are right in the middle of whatever is going on." Seeing how the grown up Winchester paled, Bobby felt like he just pushed a knife straight into Dean's chest.

"You kn…" Dean started, but had to stop to pull himself together before he could go on, "You know today is June 9th, which means…"

"… tomorrow Sammy turns six month old!" The salvage man finished his sentence.

"You think…?" Looking at him, Dean threw the thought out, refusing to let it take hold of him.

"No" Bobby answered a little too fast, "No, it couldn't be. Azazel is gone.

The thoughts in the younger man's head turned over in fast succession as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"What if…what if there is another?" He finally questioned.

Before Bobby could answer, loud screams came through the baby monitor that was hanging from his belt. Almost grateful for the interruption, he said, "You want me to get him?"

"Naw, I haven't seen him all morning."

Dean was already running up the stairs, as he finished the words. Entering their shared bedroom, he found his little brother sitting in his crib. His crying ceased the moment he laid eyes on his father/brother and his hands stretched out in his direction.

Picking the infant up, the young man wrapped his arms around him, his need to hold his baby brother suddenly overpowering everything else. For a long moment he stood unmoving, unwilling to let go, while Sammy snuggled up against him, clearly enjoying the embrace.

"I promise Sammy, I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you!" He whispered, "I'll figure this out and whatever it is, whatever it takes, I'll stop it!"

SN SN SN SN SN

After changing his baby brother into a fresh diaper and a play suit, Dean took the little guy downstairs, gratefully taking the bottle with formula the older man readied from Bobby's hands. It was clear that Sammy was equally thankful, as the tiny hands instantly grabbed on to the plastic container, helping guide it up to his mouth where his lips latched on to the silicone nipple, greedily sucking in the liquid nourishment.

For a moment Dean watched the infant with a smile, his expression turning more serious as he looked up and locked eyes with the other man.

"What are we gonna do, Bobby?"

His own mind still reeling from the news and what it might mean to all of them, the grizzled hunter took a deep breath as soon as he identified the raw fear that laced his surrogate son's voice. His boys had been going through hell ever since that yellow eyed bastard had infected Sam with his demon blood and killed their mom, robbing them of a normal life and in the end causing this whole mess. Now that both of them had a chance to a new start, even if it wasn't the way any of them would have imagined it, he wasn't going to let anything take that away from them. Heck, he wasn't going to let anyone or anything take those boys away from him.

"I don't know yet, but I will shortly, I swear!" He held the older Winchester's gaze, making sure the younger man would see that he meant what he said, "Let me make some calls and while I do that, see if you can get Castiel down here. He might have some answers too and if nothing else, he should be able to lend us a hand."

SN SN SN SN SN

Getting their angelic friend to join them proved harder than Dean thought. It was already turning dark before the heavenly being finally appeared right in the young man's personal space. While the older Winchester let out an astonished gasp, the infant in his arms seemed to enjoy the surprise, responding with laughing to the trench coated figure showing up.

"Damn it Cas, how many times did I tell you not to do this?"

"Let me see, I think it has been six…no that's not right, it has been seventeen times, if I remember right!" The angel took a step back.

"Really?" Dean shook his head in disbelief, "You really remember it has been this many times and you still do it anyway?"

Instead of an answer, Castiel pointed at the baby in his arms, "He has grown a lot!"

"Yeah well, babies tend to do that!"

"So why did you call me down here?"

"It's Sammy…"

"What's wrong with him?" The angel stepped closer and without warning took the child away from his brother. Holding him with outstretched arms, he moved him from side to side, visually inspecting every part of him, before settling him on his arm and putting one hand on the laughing infant's forehead. "He seems to be fine." He finally stated with confusion in his voice.

"He is okay, at least for now, and I need your help to keep it that way." Dean explained.

Handing Sam back to his brother/father, Castiel eagerly asked, "What can I do?"

Dean made short hand of giving him the details of what was going on then said, "Before you say anything, let's move this conversation to the library; I'm sure Bobby also would like to hear what you have to say."

Moving his little brother/son up to his shoulder, Dean walked into the other room, confident the angel would follow him.

"Bobby…" He alerted the older man, who was engulfed in one of his old tomes, but looked up as soon as Dean spoke to him. There was a somewhat relieved expression on his face when he spotted their heavenly friend.

"Bout' time you showed up!" He grumbled.

"I am sorry. It is difficult for me to get away right now. The war in heaven is in a crucial stage right now." Castiel apologized, "I hope what I have to tell you will help. There have been rumors going around for a while now about another demon trying to follow in Azazel's footsteps."

"You knew?" Dean interrupted, "You knew and you didn't warn us?"

"As I said, there have been rumors" Castiel continued undeterred, "There was no indication they were anything more than that. Even if they would have been, I had no reason to believe that this would put Sam in danger."

"Well there is now, so who is this demon?"

"This is where it gets difficult. With the war going on, I don't have any intel of what's going on in hell. All my resources are needed up there. I do know, though, that Azazel was only one of several demons who planned to use humans to lead their demon army. They were going to work together, but unity isn't something that demons do well. Azazel betrayed the others and went ahead with the plan on his own.

"You don't happen to know who the others were, do you." Dean questioned.

"It is commonly known that there were at least three others - Shemhazai, Arakiel and Tamiel, but it is not known what happened to them. They have stayed hidden ever since and rumors have it that Azazel didn't just betray them but got rid of them for good."

The adult Winchester gave the angel a frustrated look, "So if they haven't been seen since then, why would you think they are involved now?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, "It is what you would call…intuition!"

Dean turned to his elder friend, doubt coloring his voice, "I don't believe it! Sammy's life is on the line and he has a hunch. "

The grizzled hunter, who until now stayed silent, gave him a warning look, "Would you react that way if it was your brother telling you he had a gut feeling about this? And how many times have you acted on a hunch?"

"Yeah, but that's…"

"How is that different?" Bobby interrupted, before he could finish, "You mean because you're human and Cas here isn't?"

"Guess you're right." Dean's face suddenly lit up, "You must be channeling Sammy, because that sure sounds like something he would have told me."

"Yeah well, your brother was always the voice of reason in your relationship!"

As if he understood, Sammy let out a squeal and when Dean turned to him, gave his father/brother an almost scolding look which made the elder Winchester break out in a smile.

"Guess he still is!" He laughed before turning to his angelic friend, "Sorry, Cas…"

"I do understand Dean and I hope you will find out what is causing this." As soon as he finished the words, the angel disappeared in a whoosh of air.

"Dammit, I wish he wouldn't do that!" Bobby complained.

"Yeah, me too, but it looks like Sammy here thinks it's awesome." The younger man looked at his baby brother, who was reaching a little hand out in the direction where Castiel had stood only a few seconds before, his eyes bright with amazement. "Now he just has to pop back in and yell peek-a-boo and it would be perfect."

"Yeah well, I need get to work. I got several hunters on this already. Better get that info out to them, it might help."

The older man left to make the necessary calls, leaving Dean behind. For a moment he stood there without moving, watching his infant brother put his head against his shoulder, his eyes filled with trust and contentment.

Gently pushing a few stray curls out of the baby's forehead, he cradled the small head, his own green eyes never leaving the hazel ones.

"Whoever this son of a bitch is, we are going to find him. He is not going to get to you, not now, not ever!"

TBC

* * *

**And now a word from the editor: I had a break this week. Sorry if you felt deprived! Anyways, summer is almost here which means only good for all you beautiful people. More free time means faster editing and faster releases, right? **


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the long wait, my job has been keeping me busy beyond regular hours and I also had to take care of my son's graduation. _But here it is, hope you like it. Please let me know! Hugs, Vonnie

* * *

The next day dawned with a major thunderstorm that not only brought several lightning strikes within the vicinity of the salvage yard, but also golf ball sized hail with it. At any other time Bobby Singer would have been upset about the damage done to the cars that were worth fixing, yet today he was more worried about what the storm meant. The grizzled hunter went to bed around three in the morning but only stayed there for two hours before coming back down to continue his research. Bent over books and only looking up to stare at his computer screen, he allowed himself very few breaks and those were only to use the restroom or refill the cup of strong black coffee that was sitting beside him.

Upstairs, Dean Winchester was just as busy. Wanting to allow his baby brother/son the rest he needed but reluctant to leave the little guy out of his eyes for even a minute, he spent most of the night sitting on the bed with his back against the head board and Sam's laptop perched on his knees. Only now, after the extreme noise of a direct lightning strike woke the infant, did he decide to join his fatherly friend downstairs.

Gazing over the screen, the older man gave him a nod, "Coffee's in the kitchen, just put a fresh pot on half an hour ago."

"Thanks, I could use it, but first I need to get Sammy some food."

"Let me help you!" The surrogate grandfather eagerly offered. Without waiting for a response he made his way to the kitchen and started mixing up a portion of the infant cereal they started Sammy on a few weeks earlier.

Setting his brother/son into the high chair, Dean tied a bib around the little guy's neck and then watched as Bobby started to feed him. He was surprised when Sammy clamped his mouth shut, refusing to eat the food he usually devoured. Thinking about it, he realized that the little one had been unusually quiet ever since he calmed down after being awakened by the storm.

"You okay, Sammy?" He asked, his hand already probing the baby's forehead for signs of warmth. "He doesn't feel warm, but I think I'll get the thermometer anyway, just in case." He continued, addressing Bobby this time.

A few minutes later, it was clear that an elevated temperature wasn't part of whatever the little one's problem was. Taking him out of the high chair, Dean found his little brother snuggled up against him, his thumb disappearing in between his lips as he started to suck on the digit.

"Maybe he'll drink some formula. Let me make him a bottle." The older man began the task while watching his son and grandson with worry. Handing Dean the prepared nourishment, he was relieved when Sammy's little hands grabbed a hold of the bottle and he started to drink.

"Did you find anything?" Dean walked into the living room and sat down in the rocking chair, his eyes never leaving the baby in his arms.

Nevertheless he didn't miss the slight hesitation in his voice when the other man answered.

"…not a thing."

"Yeah, same here. Right now, I wish Sam's giant geeky self was here. I'm sure he would know exactly where to look."Dean locked eyes with his fatherly friend, for a moment giving the grizzled hunter insight in the pain he continued to carry over losing not just a brother, but a part of himself.

Without either of the two adults noticing, the infant stopped drinking and let go of the bottle, which was now lying on its chest. Tiny fingers grabbed on to the older Winchester's shirt, pulling on it with amazing strength, demanding attention. As soon as it was granted, the large hazel eyes stared at the face above him, conveying something that didn't need words to be understood.

"Oh god, Sammy…" Tears threatened to overwhelm the young man as he pulled the little one up against his chest, burying his head in the dark mop of hair.

As the older man silently observed what he couldn't quite explain, yet what clearly was a silent conversation, he could only marvel at what was going on between the brothers. In the past, when one of them would be close to breaking, it would always be the other one who would come through and pick up the pieces of what was left of his brother. With Sam no longer being the adult he used to be, it seemed like there was no way this connection could still exist. After all, there was no way an infant could have the understanding an adult would have. And yet, he should have known that nothing could ever destroy the special bond these boys had.

After this was over – and he really didn't give a damn that they didn't find any leads yet, because he would make sure that this would be over without either one of his boys getting hurt – so after this was over, maybe he could ask Cas about this. As an angel, the guy had to have some insight on souls and brotherly bonds.

SN SN SN SN SN

Afternoon came and went and with it, several more electrical storms, each subsequent one stronger than the prior. On one of his inspection trips around the house, Bobby noticed several flocks of crows sitting on some of the scrap metal cars and on the ground. It almost seemed like they were watching the house, as they sat unmoving and just staring in that general direction. They didn't move, even when he closed in on them and only fluttered when he shot one of their compadres, a behavior highly unusual even for birds as gutsy as crows.

Not easy to scare, the grizzled hunter felt a chill going down his back. There were powerful forces involved here and it was their evil that filled the air with an intensity that was almost palpable. Finishing his rounds as fast as possible without neglecting to check any of the ward and sigils, he made his way back into the house just in time to see the sun disappear behind the horizon.

All his protective instincts told him he should keep quiet about his experience, yet deep inside he knew he needed to tell Dean. They still hadn't found any leads to what exactly was going on and at this point, only both of them being fully aware of every detail and on high alert might save their baby boy from having to go through the same thing as in the past.

Walking upstairs and into the boys' bedroom, he found Dean pacing the room with a screaming Sammy in his arms. Looking over at him when the older man entered the door, Dean didn't wait for Bobby to start.

"You don't need to tell me, I saw you out there and I can feel it in here. So can Sammy!"

Making rocking motions while continuing to walk, he held the infant as snug as possible without hurting him. Only after continuing for at least another five minutes did the little one finally quiet, yet even then he continue to let out an occasional distressed wail.

"Shshshshsh…it's gonna be alright Sammy. Daddy won't let anything happen to you! No matter what, I promise nothing's gonna hurt you!"

Alert dark hazel eyes hefted onto him and a deep sigh escaped the baby. Trustingly, the little face nuzzled into the soft fabric of Dean's flannel t-shirt, yet not all tension disappeared from the small body. There was no doubt that Baby Sam could sense the malevolence hanging in the air and it was almost like he trusted his brother/father and surrogate grandfather to protect him yet was afraid that something might happen to either one of the older men.

SN SN SN SN SN

It was around ten at night that the power cut out and the whole house was plunged into darkness. The two men weren't completely caught off guard by the event and already put up candles and propane gas lanterns.

Checking his cell, while Bobby checked the land lines, Dean said, "No signal…"

Putting the phone down, the older hunter nodded, "Yeah, nothing here either!"

"I don't like this at all Bobby. It's getting late and we still don't have anything on how to protect Sammy."

He looked down on his baby brother, who was still lying in his arm. After several attempts to put the baby down resulted in a repeated screaming fit, the older Winchester decided that it wasn't only Sammy who felt safer being close to him, but that he too felt a lot more secure holding the little guy in his arms. So this was where he still remained.

"I know and I think it's time to go down to the panic room. At least we know nothing can get at Sammy there!"

For a long moment it was almost completely silent in the room. Dean stared at his little brother, wishing the kid could tell him he was right in what he was just about to say. Yet, although he was certain he wouldn't get an answer, he knew that this was exactly what Sam would want him to do. It still didn't make it any easier.

"No, we can't!"

Bobby stared at him like he just grew another head, "What…?"

"We can't use the panic room." Dean repeated, "We have no idea if Sam is going to be safe just because we lock him into the safe room for tonight. For all we know, tonight might only be the beginning and whatever is after him could continue until it succeeds. And what about any of the other children, do you really think it's going to be any different than the first time around? I'm sure there are other kids that this thing wants or maybe already got!"

He stopped and looked at the other man expectantly, waiting for a reaction. He didn't have to wait too long.

"I hate to say it, but you're probably right. At least tonight we know they are after Sammy!" He scrubbed his hand over his face, not at all liking the thought of putting his two surrogate son's into danger, "What I really don't like is that with everything that's going on, it seems like whatever is behind this has to be even more powerful than the yellow eyed bastard ever was."

"Guess we have to bring out the most powerful protection rituals you know and pray that they will be enough. Maybe God is out there somewhere. If he changed Sammy in order to allow him to live, maybe there is a chance he is going to protect him from this also!"

For a moment, Dean wasn't so sure he believed his own words and yet the more he thought about them, the more they made sense to him. Why would a God, who saved his brother in the first place, let him fall victim to evil now, before he ever had a chance to grow up? It just wouldn't make sense, but then again, was there ever anything in their lives that made sense?

Bobby only nodded and walked over to his desk, picking up an old tome from it. Opening it to a marked page, he said, "This is probably one of the oldest protective rituals out there. Legend has it that it stems from ancient times, going all the back to Abraham and Isaac."

"Guess we'll see if it's as powerful as it is old then!" The younger man replied, his voice giving away the doubts that he tried to hide.

Again the grizzled hunter nodded, wordlessly picking up a piece of chalk, as he started to draw circle around the couch that held the two Winchesters, then making strange signs on the in and outside all around it. Finishing it, he started chanting words in a bizarre sounding language. After he finished, he looked at his surrogate son.

"Let's pray this is going to be enough!"

SN SN SN SN SN

The severe weather that raged outside the Singer house only picked up in intensity as midnight drew closer. Several times, lightning hit somewhere way too close for comfort and powerful winds and rain rattled the window panes and wiped through the tree branches.

The louder the thunder and the brighter the lightning got, the more difficult was it becoming for the elder Winchester to sooth his little brother. The pair, who was still sitting on the couch within the protective circle, was now joined there by the older hunter, doing his best to assist Dean in calming Sam, while continuing to look through several of the books he set down right beside him. Both hunters had loaded salt guns sitting within easy reach, the demon killing knife lying under a pillow right beside Dean so Sammy couldn't even accidentally touch it while it still was immediately accessible for the older brother. Also, both men had reviewed and memorized any possible exorcism, either of them still had them written on papers securely tucked away in their pockets, right beside the bottle of holy water each of them carried. They were as ready as they would ever be.

Suddenly the house started to shake and it sounded like a freight train was approaching, getting ready to tear through the middle of the living room.

The two men exchanged glances, both of them wishing they would have taken their youngest to the panic room after all, as these sounds could mean only one thing – a tornado was about to hit them full force. There was no time for either of them to even move, before the noise abruptly stopped and so did the lightning and rain.

The silence was almost complete, as even the infant stopped fussing. Still, neither man could miss the heaviness surrounding them, building up like steam in a kettle, waiting to escape through any opening. Without warning, the windows imploded, spraying shards of glass all over the room. Instinctively, Dean bent over the baby, while Bobby encircled both of them in a protective hug. As both of them risked a glance, they noticed three thick clouds of black smoke making their way into the room. Yet, instead of approaching them, each of them formed a pillar right outside the shielding circle and slowly changed until clearly human forms became visible. It took only a few seconds before the shapes solidified.

Although pleasant to look at, all three took on the form of men in their mid-thirties with attractive facial features and curly black hair hinting at middle eastern decent, the depths of their evil was visible without a doubt – the color of their eyes was of a bright yellow.

The middle one, slightly taller and older looking than the other two, took a step forward, yet made sure he didn't came to close to the signs on the outside of the circle.

"We are Shemhazai, Arakiel and Tamiel and we have come to get what was taken from us by our brother Azazel years ago. Samuel Winchester rightfully belongs to us, hand him over or you will die!"

Although he knew he should be shaking from the suppressive power of their combined evil, Dean couldn't help but snort at the lead demon, "Guess again. Sammy here belongs to no one but his family and you're certainly not it!"

"Then you will die!"

"Yeah well, been there, done that, so just bring it on." He looked down at the circle, one arm kept its protective hold on Sammy and the other one reached underneath the pillow, finding the smooth handle of the demon killing knife, while Bobby picked up his gun.

An evil grin played around the demon's lips as he too glanced at the circle, "This won't stop us!" He laughed, as he took another step forward, this time his foot landing right on top of one of the sigils, his two friends following suit.

Fear threatened to overwhelm the young hunter, yet he was determined to not go down without a fight. Whoever those guys thought they were, they were not going to get his Sammy. Looking over at the older man, he could see the same determination. There was no doubt who was going to win this fight and both knew what needed to be done before the demons got a hold of Sammy, yet neither of them was willing to kill their youngest without even trying to fight first. They knew their fates were sealed, but it didn't matter. If there was even a chance that they could save the littlest Winchester from falling in the hands of the three yellow eyed demons then it was well worth it.

Holding on tighter to his little brother, he suddenly noticed that Sammy was not only smiling, but that his eyes were focused on something behind the demons. Standing up and holding the knife out in front of him, Dean was surprised by the happy babbling that came from the little guy. Almost at the exact same moment, a bright light filled the room and a chant in a language neither of the two hunters were able to identify started from a beginning whisper and increasing until it sounded like the roaring of a strong wind.

Overwhelmed by a sudden weakness, Dean was horrified that he no control had any control over his body and was unable to hold on to the infant in his arms as he dropped to the floor. It was almost a miracle that Sammy fell on top of him and although neither one of the adults was able to move, it seemed like the infant was completely unaffected.

Watching in awe to the demons screeching as their bodies slowly returned to black smoke and then dissipated into nothingness, the two men were even more surprised when Castiel appeared where the demons stood only a moment ago.

"The paralysis will wear off in a few seconds. I am sorry that I could not give you a warning." The angel bent down and picked up the baby, who crawled over to him. Settling him on his arm, he put his other hand around him, making sure he couldn't fall. Still happily babbling away, Sammy started to play with the heavenly warrior's face, eliciting a laugh from him.

"He could see you, couldn't he?" Dean stated more than he asked as he slowly sat up. Glancing over at Bobby, he could see that the other man was also regaining his strength.

"Yes, he can see my real form that is hidden to older humans, that's why he was no longer afraid."

Dean nodded as he stood and helped his surrogate father to his feet also.

Replacing the ball cap that had fallen of his head, the older hunter said, "Care to explain what happened here?"

"I used my power to destroy Shemhazai, Arakiel and Tamiel before they could kill you and take Sam." The angel explained in his usual detached voice.

"And you couldn't at least give us some kind of warning instead of letting us worry until the very end?" The salvage yard owner accused.

"It was not possible to let you know any of my plans or even come close to you. The evil of those three was more powerful than that of Crowley and it took everything I had and complete surprise for this plan to succeed." Castiel explained.

He set Sammy, who wiggling and leaning forward, down on the ground, watching with a smile as the baby crawled towards the couch.

"Guess I can live with that." Bobby grumbled, his eyes also following the infant.

"So they are gone for good?" Dean's voice expressed the fear and doubt that still hadn't left his mind after facing something almost as powerful as Lucifer.

"They ceased to exist; the danger to Sam is gone." Cas confirmed without taking his eyes of the little one.

The older Winchester wanted to be angry, yet the relief he felt overruled all feelings of resentment. Their heavenly friend's plan succeeded only because of the way he executed it and Sam being safe made it worth the anxiety and fear they had to go through to get there. If he just could shake this lingering doubt.

"Are you absolutely sure…" Before he could continue, Dean's attention was diverted by a loud, joyful sounding screech from the infant.

Looking over to his brother, he noticed that the little guy had crawled over to the couch and now was on his knees, holding on to one of the cushions. Struggling for a moment, he finally managed to pull himself up. For a second he stood on shaky legs, before a bright smile appeared on his face as he reached one hand to the side and holding on again, lifted a chubby leg to move it in the same direction. As soon as the first foot was on the ground again, the second one followed. Repeating the motion of arms and legs several times, Sammy managed to walk from the end of the couch to its middle, his face expressing the concentration it took him to coordinate his movements. Grabbing the stuffed animal laying on the seat, he lost balance as soon as his little hands let go of the couch and fell, landing on his diaper padded rear. For a split second he was sitting their motionless, before his eyes fell on the toy still in his hands. Obviously excited by his accomplishment, he waved his possession proudly up and down, sounds of laughter accompanying the movements.

"This should answer your question!" Castiel pointed at the baby.

Looking at the unadulterated joy the little guy displayed over taking a first few steps and managing to obtain a beloved toy, Dean's last worries dissipated. Whatever else the future might hold, he was sure this threat was eliminated.

TBC

* * *

**From that one amateur editor's desk: It's times like these that I wish we had this Cas back. Oh the good ol' days. Anyway, you all better start wishing me a happy birthday now since there probably won't be another chapter, and therefore opportunity, before my birthday. Buy me some cake, kay'? Mom says that she can't get me sanity and that I'm a lost cause. Oh well. **

**Happy Memorial Day!**

**-Shelby**


	12. Chapter 12

So I really hope you're going to enjoy this chapter. Please let me know. Thank you so much to all of you, especially those who I can't thank personally. Hugs, Vonnie

* * *

Chapter 12

Bobby Singer entered the house at the same moment as Dean came down the stairs with Baby Sammy in his arms. The older man just returned from a supply run into town and after taking the replacement parts he picked up into the shop was now eager to bring in the rest of his purchases. Placing several shopping bags on the couch, he looked up at the younger man and infant.

"Bought some things for Sammy. He's outgrown a lot of his stuff. Kid's growing like a weed."

Dean smiled, although it was true that the little one needed new clothes almost constantly. It was even more true that Bobby just couldn't resist picking up things for him whenever he came close to a WalMart, Toys "R" Us or any other store that sold baby stuff. It amazed him how the hardened hunter had shown a completely different, previously unknown side since the baby had come into their lives.

"So, what did you buy this time?" He grinned as the other man set the bags down on the couch and eagerly started to pull out several outfits.

As Bobby laid them out, he could see several sets of tiny shorts and t-shirts, some of them plain colored, some adorned with writing or pictures. There was also a light blue bib overall with 'Grandpa's Boy' stitched in bright red letters in the front and a little baseball outfit with a matching cap. Lastly he pulled out a couple sleepers and put them beside the other clothes.

"So, what d'ya think?" He gave the older Winchester an expectant glance.

Stepping closer, Dean inspected the items, picking up one of the sleepers. Holding it up, he said, "You did great, except are you sure you want your grandson to wear this?"

Bobby gave him a confused look, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a girl's sleeper!"

"It's not, it's blue and brown." The salvage yard owner protested.

"Yeah, it might be blue with brown teddy bears on it, but it also has a ruffled collar and ruffles around the sleeves." He smirked, taking in the horrified expression on his fatherly friend's face, before looking at the infant on his arm, "See this? Grandpa is trying to make a girl out of you Sammy!"

"Gimme this!" Bobby snatched the outfit from his hands, "I'll take it back the next time I head to town!"

Shaking his head, he mumbled, "Why in the world would anyone make outfits in blue and brown for girls?"

"Don't ask me! I never understood this whole color thing anyway. Pink shirts for guys – that was more something Sammy would wear. Kid could even pull it off without looking gay, but he would never do it around me, waited until he got to Stanford, because he knew I would never let him live it down. He never knew that I saw him wearing them when I checked in on him." The young hunter smiled at the memory, not realizing that this was the first time he could remember something about his brother without it tearing his heart apart.

Although Bobby noticed, he stayed silent. He listened, enjoying the memory and the smile on Dean's face while telling it, yet was afraid that if he would make Dean aware of it, he would bring the anguish back, which usually accompanied those tales. He took it as a sign of healing and there was no way he would reopen the wounds that were still so raw, especially because he too was still not over loosing the younger Winchester.

Taking a deep breath, he changed the subject, "The part for the '57 Chevy didn't come in yet, but Tom Cooper thought it would be in by tomorrow though. You think you could pick it up for me?"

For a moment, the younger man looked torn. He hadn't left the salvage yard since the demon incident three weeks ago. Not wanting to take Sam away from the protective fortress the house was, he was also reluctant to leave the little guy out of his sight.

"You know I won't let anything happen to Sammy, and you really need to get a change of venue before you explode." Bobby encouraged.

"I know you're right, it's just…" He paused, looking at his little brother.

"Mhmhmhmhm" Sammy chewed on his hand. Pulling the dripping with saliva digits out of his mouth, he slapped them in his father/brother's face, "Guguguguguguh, bububub…."

"Yak, are you trying to gross me out here?"

Used to the baby's antics, he still couldn't bite back a laugh. Sure it was disgusting, but it was also Sammy's way to communicate, even though most of the time he wasn't quite sure what the little guy was trying to tell him. This time it appeared fairly clear though, as the little arms stretched out toward Bobby.

"Guess that means you're going?"

"Guess I'll have to. Can't say no if Sammy tells me to go, can I?"

SN SN SN SN SN

After Dean left the next afternoon, Bobby settled down behind the computer to do research for a fellow hunter. From time to time, he glanced over to the playpen where Sammy was sleeping. Dean played most of the morning with him and now the little guy was dead to the world. Knowing he needed to get the information for his friend, the older hunter wasn't completely unhappy about not having to entertain the baby, yet at the same time he felt a sting of disappointment. It seemed like playtime with Sammy was always a highlight and he hated to miss out on it. A smile appeared on his face, when he thought of what his hunter friends would say if they would see him sitting on the floor making hand puppets sing and talk for a delightedly squealing Sammy.

Turning back to the computer, he worked for what turned into almost two hours, until a high pitched, "Uuuuh" brought him back to reality. Looking over to the playpen, he saw that Sammy had woken and was standing up now, holding on to the fabric covered rail of the pen. Realizing that Bobby noticed him, another squeal escaped him.

Getting up, the old hunter walked over to him, "You have a good nap, kiddo? Sure looks like you're all awake now." Picking him up, he continued, "How about we change your diaper and then get you something to eat?"

"Dadadadadad"

Bobby smiled, "I take that is a yes?"

Taking the infant upstairs, he went into the boys' room. He settled the little one on the changing table when he heard the front door open and someone enter the house. The familiarity of the gait told him immediately he had nothing to worry about.

"We're up here, Dean!" He called out, while starting to remove Sammy's shorts.

It took only a moment before the older Winchester's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, what's my favorite guy doing?"

"Changing Sammy's diaper," Bobby grinned, knowing exactly that the younger man wasn't talking to him, "which by the way is soaked!"

Unable to see his father/brother, yet instantly recognizing his voice, the infant started to kick and screech, just as the older man attempted to put a new diaper beneath him.

"Gotta' hold still for just a moment longer!" The surrogate grandfather laughed at the antics, before turning to Dean, "Did you get the part?"

Still watching Sammy, a grin appeared on the young man's face, as he recognized the warning signs of what was going to happen next.

"Yep, but I would get that diaper on your grandson, before…"

At the warning, Bobby, who was leaning over Sammy, moved just enough that the warm, wet stream hit him in the chest instead of in his face. For a second, the usually quick to think hunter stood motionless, his expression conveying just how unprepared he was for this particular event. Unfreezing, he hurriedly pulled the front part of the diaper in front of the pointed weapon to catch the rest of the stream, yet the damage was already done.

Still not sure how to react, Bobby looked down on the offending party, who, seemingly amused by the shocked reaction, started to giggle, kicking his arms and legs to communicate just how relieved he felt. Turning slightly and exchanging a glance with Dean, who clearly was trying his hardest to keep from laughing, it looked like he was about ready to explode in the process, the older man finally gave in and let his feelings run free. To the young father/brother's surprise, the outburst was in the form of loud laughter. As a matter of fact, he laughed so hard, tears were starting to run down his face. No longer needing to hold back, Dean joined in and their joyful noises, combined with the high-pitched giggles and squeals from Sammy, filled the house for the next few minutes.

"Why don't you change and I get a new diaper on this little guy here?" The older Winchester suggested after he recovered, stepping up to the changing table.

"Yeah, guess you're right!" Bobby smiled, "I'll think I take a shower. Sammy doesn't do half ass jobs."

"Yep, that's Sammy for you; kid's always been thorough in everything he did. Guess some things never change." Dean smirked, close to laughing again, as he pulled out a wipe and cleaned his brother/son's behind, before putting a new diaper on him.

SN SN SN SN SN

Bobby was once again clean and dry when he joined the two Winchesters downstairs half an hour later. Both of them were sitting on a blanket on the floor, playing with Sammy's toys. While the older brother stacked several blocks up to a tower, the younger one took delight in bringing his hands down on it and tearing it apart. His squeals became even louder when Dean let out a seemingly disappointed sigh.

"Little guy keeping you busy?"

Dean grinned as he looked up, "Yeah, it's so awesome seeing him have so much fun!"

"Looks like you are having just as much yourself." The older man stated.

Instead of an answer, he received only a nod as the other was already busy with rebuilding the structure. The baby, who had been sitting back and watching, leaned forward and was just about to bring his pudgy little hand down on it when a breeze distracted him in mid movement. Looking up, he lost balance and rolled over to his side, his head striking one of the blocks on his way down.

There was a moment of shocked silence, before the full lips started to quiver. Before any noise could escape the little guy, he was picked up and a hand was pressed over the small laceration on the side of his head. Almost instantly, the tiny body went slack and the injury healed in front of the two astonished adults.

Holding the infant close, Castiel looked at his friends, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle him. He is going to be fine."

Gently, he pushed a few stray locks out of the sleeping babies face, his expression filled with sadness and love, before he crouched down and handed Sammy over to a still sitting Dean.

"I will be more careful in choosing the moment of my appearance from now on." He promised.

Cradling his little brother, Dean exchanged a look with his fatherly friend before turning to the angel, "I think that would be a good idea, but more importantly, are you sure he is going to be fine?"

"Yes, it was only a superficial injury; I just wanted to spare him the trauma, that's why I put him to sleep. He will not remember anything when he wakes." Cas assured him. Turning to Bobby, he continued without losing a beat, "I have the answer you've been looking for."

The older man gave him a look that clearly expressed his confusion.

"I've no idea what you're talking about. I didn't ask you anything."

"That is true, you did not ask me." The angel responded, "And the answer is not only meant for you alone either."

Bobby glared at the heavenly being, before turning to Dean, "He is talking in riddles again. How should I remember everything I was thinking of asking him or anyone else?"

"I am sorry, I didn't think that humans don't have the same capability to remember that angels possess. Please forgive me!"

"Yeah, alright," The hunter grumbled, "just get on with it and tell me what you're talking about!"

The trench coated warrior nodded, "You were wondering about the bond between the brother's and how it is possible that it still exists."

The older Winchester cocked his head in surprise and exchanged a glance with Bobby, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never said it out loud, so how would you know? Are you reading minds now?"

Castiel smiled, "It is within my ability to know certain things without them being spoken. I usually don't address them though, without being asked." He answered honestly.

"So why would you do it now, especially since it's been several weeks since I've been thinking about this."Bobby questioned, now clearly remembering the occasion.

"I am sorry for taking so long, but times have been rough and I did not have much time. Now though, a major battle has been won and I can allow myself to indulge in some seemingly trivial things. As there was no way to return Sam to his old self, a fact that saddens me more than you could know, I decided you deserve to know if there is anything left of the Sam Winchester you knew."

Looking at the angel with anticipation, both men braced themselves for the truth they were going to hear.

TBC

* * *

**A short message from the editor's desk: Not much to say really. I-I'm running out of ideas! I guess it couldn't last. *sigh* So, who wants cake?**


	13. Chapter 13

_Here is the next chapter, finally. It includes a spoiler for 'Dark Side of the Moon'. Some of my friends, you know who you are, where talking about how out of character it was that Walt and Roy caught our boys so completely off guard. So I couldn't resist throwing this in. Hope you'll like it! Hugs, Vonnie_

* * *

Chapter 13

Castiel took in the sight of the elder Winchester holding his baby brother gently but nonetheless protectively and of Bobby, who moved closer, radiating an air of love and determination. The angel's mind wandered back to his involvement in the transformation of Sam Winchester into Baby Sammy.

SN SN SN SN SN

The moment he heard Death calling out for help, Castiel zapped himself to the exact location from which the call came. He didn't stop for even a second to check the location he was going to or what exactly was going on, because if Death needed help then he needed it right now and couldn't wait for even the tiniest moment. When he materialized in front of the horseman, he realized several things. First, that he was in Bobby Singer's panic room and second, that Sam Winchester was chained to the cot in the middle of the room, his body jerking in convulsions while Death was trying to hold him down.

Although there was little doubt in the angel's mind about what had happened here, he still asked, "What have you done?"

The usually emotionless creature actually looked distressed when he answered, "The wall…no matter what I do, it won't hold…" With that, he stood and disappeared from sight.

Castiel sighed. He knew this would happen. He had even tried to warn Dean Winchester, despite having known that nothing would be able to keep his friend from trying to bring his baby brother back.

It didn't give him any satisfaction to realize that he'd been right; instead it filled him with a deep, almost overwhelming sadness. Somewhere deep inside, he had still held out hope for Sam, but now, looking at the younger Winchester seizing violently and listening to Death's confession that he failed…

No, there had to be something he could do. Taking a few resolute steps toward the cot, he leaned down and pushed his hand into Sam's chest. Almost instantaneously, images so horrific filled his mind that he instinctively pulled away. Stumbling backwards until he was leaning against the wall, he stood motionless, his mind reeling from the unimaginable he had just glimpsed at. If he was unable to take even only a moment of it, then how could Sam?

Still unsure of what to do, he knew he couldn't allow his friend to suffer any longer. Once more stepping forward, he reached out again, this time touching his hand to Sam's forehead. Instantly, the jerking stopped and eyes, which only moments ago had stared sightlessly into space, glassed over and closed. For the smallest part of a second, Castiel allowed himself to watch the tortured grimace on Sam's face change into an expression of complete peace, before he pushed his arms underneath his upper back and knees. His angelic strength allowed him to pick up the much taller man with as much ease as he would have picked up an infant, making his shackles fall off as if they never had been locked. Without delay, he disappeared from the panic room.

Reappearing only moments later in a realm that was beyond earth, yet not quite heaven, he gently put his precious burden down in the luscious green grass. As he kneeled down beside Sam, it occurred to him for the first time that putting his friend into a deathlike state might have been the right thing to do, but that it still didn't bring him any closer to a solution. In reality, he knew that this state would give him only a very short time, namely two hours in human time, to find a way to save the youngest Winchesters sanity and prevent him from dying permanently. And like so many times in the recent past, Castiel realized that his powers, although given by God, were very inferior to the ones of his creator.

In his desperation, he cried out to his father, his voice almost breaking from the pain he felt over failing the two humans that not just stood up for him, but also saved his life more than once.

"Father…" He paused to steady his voice, "I...I don't know if you are listening or if you even want to hear me, but if you do, please save this human. Please save Sam Winchester. Sure he messed up and went down a dark road, but he didn't just die, he willingly jumped into the cage to make up for it."

Again he stopped, this time to wipe the tears off his face, before he continued, "Please, I can't save him, I need your help…"

Letting his head hang and his eyes close, he sat and waited. God hadn't shown himself for so long, he wasn't sure the Creator was going to do it now. The changes seemed stacked impossibly high against him, yet somehow the angel hung on to the thinnest thread of hope.

The minutes ticked by without anything happening. After most of the time the youngest Winchester had left had run out, it seemed pretty obvious that no miracle was forthcoming, and yet Castiel didn't move. If asked, he couldn't have said for sure if he really still held out hope or if he just stayed that way because he resigned himself to the fact that nothing was going to save his friend.

Lost in the pain and grief for not just Sam, but Dean also, it took him a moment to realize he saw a light even through his closed lids. Overcome by the radiance of the light, he kept his eyes closed, the warmth and brilliance of it leaving him without doubt about what its source was. It almost seemed like time stood still, yet it didn't matter, as the peace and contentment he experienced superseded any other need he had felt before. When the light finally dissipated, he felt a loss that was almost painful, yet he also felt better than he had in a long time. Even before he opened his eyes, the angel knew what he was going to find. It was like he had always known, because it was the only solution that would not completely devastate Dean Winchester.

SN SN SN SN SN

A smile appeared at Castiel's face, when he finally started to speak, "When Death returned Sam's soul into his body he tried to put up a wall to protect him from the memories of hell and being soulless, yet it wouldn't hold. Without intervention, he would have become a mere shadow of who he used to be, his life being reduced to vegetating because of his mind being unable to cope with the horror of what he experienced. The only way for him to be complete again was to die."

The angel paused and looked at the two men in front of him, well seeing the impact his words had on them.

"I was praying for another option, but I really didn't hold out too much hope. It was at that moment when God himself intervened."

"God…?" Dean spoke up, the expressions on his face showing disbelief and astonishment.

"Yes, my father is the one that changed Sam, because it was the only way to keep not only his body alive."

"I still don't understand…" Bobby started.

"You will." The angel assured him, "When a human goes to heaven, he or she is given a new body. His or her memories of the life before are still there, but the joy of this new life and the perfection of heaven will take away the burden of whatever happened."

"Wait…" This time it was Dean who interrupted, "that's not the heaven we got to see!"

The angel gazed at him with sadness in his eyes, "I know, but what you saw was not the real heaven; it was the version Zachariah and his followers wanted you to see. Did you ever wonder about why it was so easy for Walt and Roy to get into your room without either you or Sam knowing it and not just catch you off guard but shoot you? It took quite a bit of angelic intervention to get that one done. Getting you into this douche bag version of heaven took very careful planning, as it was another step in leading you down the path to make you cave in and say yes to Michael. Sadly, I didn't find out about it until afterwards."

The older Winchester nodded, not really surprised by the revelation. He had come to the conclusion that he had been had quite some time ago, although he never suspected they had gone this far.

Cas observed his friend for a moment, making sure he was alright, before he continued, "Returning Sam's body to the stage of a newborn was the only way to make the same thing happen without taking him to heaven. The only difference is that his life and his environment are missing the perfection of heaven."

It took a moment for the two men to digest what they had just heard. After a few minutes, Bobby broke the silence.

"So little Sammy remembers?"

"He does and yet he doesn't. His experiences of hell are too far removed to touch or burden him, so is his soulless time. The things that made Sam who he was though, are still there, he just can't consciously recall them and never will, at least not as long as he is alive. As he grows up, you will see in the way how he responds to situations and how he acts in general that he is completely Sam."

"Can't say I don't miss my brother!" Dean wasn't looking at either the angel or his surrogate father, instead his eyes were on the baby in his arms, "We went through so much together and I think just before he jumped into the cage I finally started to see him as not just my little brother and best friend, but also as the man he has become." Pinching the bridge of his nose he finally looked up, a lone tear running down his cheek, "Damn, this is just so hard!"

He paused as his attention got directed to Sammy, who started to squirm and make some whimpering sounds. Rocking him and tenderly stroking the chubby cheeks, he was rewarded when the dark eyes opened and a smile appeared on the infant's face. Reaching up, his little hand touched Dean's tearstained cheek, an expression close to concern crossing his face, which was almost immediately wiped away when the older brother returned the look with one of reassurance.

It was at that very moment that Dean realized that he really didn't need the explanation Castiel just gave him. He had known all along that infant Sammy was still 'his' Sammy. Didn't matter how much he missed having his adult little brother around, how much he wanted to tap into his sometimes scary intelligence or just share a beer with him while sitting on the hood of the Impala, all he had to do was look at the little guy in his arms and he knew that Sammy was right where he belonged – with him.

The next time he looked up, a smile lit up his face, "I suppose this isn't what I wanted, but to be honest, if given the option, I would have picked being with Sammy like this over any of the other choices. Guess I'm getting used to being his father rather than his big brother."

"Yeah well, the way I see it, you've been that boy's daddy more than John anyway." Bobby grumbled, "Don't get me wrong, your father did the best he could, but you were always the one Sammy listened to and who did everything the kid needed."

Dean opened his mouth, but closed it again when he noted the look of concentration and the crinkling lines on Sammy's forehead. Instead, he sniffed and wrinkled his nose before pinching it shut with the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

"Guess nothing has changed then, because I'm still the one who gives the kid what he needs, which right now is a clean diaper!"

Getting up with the baby in his arms, he grinned, "Whoa Sammy, you still now how to make a big stink, don't you?"

"Gaaa daaa brrrp…" The energetic outburst was followed by joyful laughter.

"Yep, just laugh it up; wait until I make you change my diaper!"

This time the laughter came not just from the baby, but also from Bobby, while Castiel wore an expression of utter confusion. It was obvious the angel was taking the playful threat serious and didn't know what to make of it.

"What d'you say the two of us go upstairs and leave grandpa here to explain things to Uncle Cas?" The father/brother smirked over his shoulder, while carrying Sammy upstairs.

Still wearing the same confusion on his face as before, the heavenly warrior looked at the older man for help, "Is he really going to make Sammy change his diaper? And since when is he wearing them anyway? I thought only babies did that."

Bobby bit his lip to hold back from laughing, "No yah idjit, he was joking! You know, making fun, teasing, call it whatever you want, it's all the same."

"Oh…!" Castiel thought for a moment, coming to the conclusion he would never completely understand human behavior, especially not if those humans were Winchesters.

"Doesn't matter," He said almost to himself, "it seems to me the important thing is that Dean appears to be okay with what happened to Sam."

"Like he said, given the options…" Bobby paused, before continuing, "At least we have him around and can look forward to seeing him grow up again. Maybe Sammy isn't the only one who gets a chance to start over again?"

A satisfied smile appeared on the angel's face as he held a silent exchange with his Father. Sometimes being an angel had some special benefits.

TBC

* * *

**Note from your favoritest editor ever: Well, I remember talking some of this stuff over with my dear mother. Let me tell you, the ideas came out better here than I thought. I was a bit worried when God came up, seeing as he was silent throughout the whole of the show. Either way, I enjoyed it so I hope you all will too. With love and cake, Shelby.**


End file.
